Mischief Managed
by PhoenixRayne1
Summary: "So Lily, how many times did you and James 'talk?" "Once or thrice." she replied evenly. "SKIPPING 2! THAT MEANS MORE THAN 5!" I shouted triumphantly, fist pumping while pelvic thrusting the air. On the table. "Miss Mason! What is the reason of this, inappropriate display!" McGonagall demanded. "Well Minnie, this is called dancing." "Detention! All of you!" HA. Mischief Managed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize.

Chapter One

"Mum, do I _have _to?" Lily complained at the thought of spending time with her sister, Petunia. She had decided to give up on her not five minutes previously.

"At least _try, _dear. "

"Fine." She marched up the stairs to the "dragon's" room.

Knocking on the door, she called, "Petunia? Are you ready to go? I saw a really pretty blue dress that would match your hair and eyes perfectly. It's on sale, too." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Petunia was blonde, with deep blue eyes, and one would think this would make her pretty, but truly she resembled a horse. _Well maybe if she would smile more… _Lily thought to herself.

Lily was short, unlike her sister, and had flaming red hair and bright green eyes; liquid pools of emerald that one could lose themselves in completely. She was thin, but not bony, like her sister was, and was 5'4" and about 110 lbs.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a disgruntled Petunia.

"Are we going?" she snapped.

"Sure, sure." Lily smiled.

The girls departed via car to the dress shop. Lily drove, though she was a witch, because Petunia didn't like to, and Lily did.

Once at the dress shop, Lily bought a lovely green dress for the Christmas Ball, they always got them early because of the sales.

Petunia looked at the blue dress.

"You found this?"

"Yes." Replied Lily.

"It's beautiful."

"It made me think of you."

Petunia's face lit up as she gave Lily a real smile, just like their childhood. Then, realizing this, Petunia let her smile drop. "Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lily's dress scooped down in the back, a little higher than half way, and was a corset top, princess cut, and A-line skirt to the floor, which flared, but only slightly. There was beading on the top, and the bottom, and the beading on the skirt resembled orchids. She also bought gold flats, matching the flecks in her eyes.

Petunia's dress had wide straps, the top scooped lightly, and it was a Greek style. It had a thin silver belt that wasn't visible at the waist, because the fabric layered there, and the skirt hung loosely, but naturally, to the floor. She chose silver flats and jewelry.

Lily's POV

You're probably wondering why we're getting Christmas dresses in July. No, we do not celebrate Christmas then, it's actually for the sales, and we save them for Christmas. Why? You ask? Because, out neighbors, the Potters, as in _Potter_- ugh- have this Christmas Ball every year, and invited us. Which is why now, in _July_, We are buying dresses. Everything is on sale now.

I was infuriated when I discovered our neighbors to the right. (The left if you stand facing the house, the right if you are leaving it.) We moved here when I was 16, last summer. Every day of that summer, Potter left an orchid on my windowsill. _How_ he knew my favorite flowers were orchids, I have _no clue_. Though I suspect Rayne is working against me. Rayne Mason is my best friend. We've been best friends since she punched a 5th year prefect, Lucius Malfoy in the nose when he called me a Mudblood the first day on the train. She broke his nose, and she and Black received a week's detention, but lost no house points because they weren't sorted yet. I wouldn't be surprised if she _is_ trying to get me and Potter together though, she is a Marauder, after all. I expect she'll be at their house soon, seeing as they are also all best friends. She was_ecstatic_when I moved here, going on and on about how if she and Remus got tired of James and Sirius being stupid (She said this in the utmost affectionate way, as you can imagine) all she would have to do is drag Remus next door, where she could see me.

Anyway, Potter left an orchid on my windowsill everyday. He even left a note one day saying, _"Orchids are my favorite flower because they are yours."_The nerve of that boy! It drove me crazy! (Or as my dear Rayne would oh-so-kindly interject here,"ER!")

You're probably wondering why we live in a magical neighborhood as a mostly non-magical family. My parents thought it would be better for me after the, er, incident. My former best friend, Severus Snape, called me a Mudblood. When my parents found out, they were infuriated, and Dad had just gotten a promotion closer to where we live now, which was also closer to Tuni's school.

"Lily! Keep your eyes on the road!" I heard Petunia's screech.

"Right! Sorry!" Yet somehow, the car stayed on the same straight path, where it was supposed to be, never swerving, and this enraged my sister like nothing other, it only poured Firewhiskey on her flame of doom. She went off on a rant at my sigh of relief. So much for our afternoon. I pulled into the driveway, Petunia still fuming. I swear to Merlin, there was steam coming out of her ears as she clutched her dress. Neither dresses needed any alterations.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE _IT_OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL!" She shrieked as I slammed my door.

Potter, Black, and Lupin were all watching with amusement and interest from a window on the second floor. This set my temper off.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, TUNI! IT WAS LIKE THE FLOWER, AND THE SWING, AND ALL THOSE OTHER _INCIDENTS!_PURELY ACCIDENTAL INSTICT!"

Petunia wouldn't hear it.

"IT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"NO! IT SAVED YOU!"

"_SHUT UP, LILY!" _she roared. Then, suddenly, deathly quiet, "We were having such a nice afternoon, why'd you have to ruin it?"

I turned my head to the right so as to hide my face from Potter as tears pricked my eyes. Petunia was turned around at the door, facing me; I was facing the house.

She uttered one word that knocked my resolve not to let her get to me to utter rubble. "Freak." She hissed, and then slammed the door.

The slam echoed through my ears.

"Bitch." I muttered, before turning to my audience and screaming, "WHAT?!"

"Are you okay?" Potter asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned.

"No." I whispered, though I knew he had heard me, and I quickly went inside as my tears formed. I wasn't quick enough, though; I know he saw at least one tear slip through my eyelashes and fall down my left cheek.

Rayne's POV

I live at 15 Grimauld Place. My mother is Chelsea Lowin, Mason when she married my dad, Nott when she sold her soul to the devil- I mean- my stepfather, Seth.

My Dad died when I was fourteen. It was right before Hogwarts was to start. He was an Auror, fighting the war, and so he was murdered. They found his body, or at least parts of it, all over the living room. I didn't see it. My mother found him.

From the beginning, my parents had it rough. Dad was a Gryffindor, the bravest of the brave, Mum, a Slytherin. An odd pairing, I know, but Mum was the good things in a Slytherin. She was cunning, and wanted to be the best she could. She was smart and kind, like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with the loyalty of a Gryffindor, but she was never brave. That's where Dad came in, for as much as she was all of that, Dad was brave alone. They fell in love at 15; that was probably the only brave thing she did.

Dad's death changed her though. She still is all of those things, but she has to hide them because of Seth. Now, she's quiet, she keeps her head down, she doesn't smile and laugh anymore, she doesn't shoot witty remarks at us anymore, she doesn't shoot witty remarks at us, or make us clean our rooms, she lets the house elves cook. She doesn't tell us goodnight; that she loves us, or tickle us anymore. She's folded inside herself.

Of course, I know she loves us, she just can't show it. She's broken.

I have two siblings: A nine-year-old brother, and a two-year-old sister. Will and Grace.

I've raised them. Grace sleeps in my room normally. She has since she was born. Seth wanted her out of the way. She even calls me "mummy" though never around Seth.

I've taught Will to act stuck up, to say mildly mean things about muggles, and to act like a snooty pureblood. He hate's doing this. He wants to stand up to Seth, but I won't let him. That's my job. Will is the kindest person you'll ever meet. He doesn't raise his voice, or show anger, he loves all animals, plants, and other living creatures, and he hates having to act the way he does. I keep telling him to keep it up though; I can't let Seth hurt him. And so he does, he does it for me. This saves him from the beatings.

Yeah you heard me right.

Seth has a horsewhip especially for me. He punches, slaps, kicks, breaks bones, whips… If I can stand, he's not through. I knew it was too late to adopt my brother's faux attitude. I'd already been sorted into Gryffindor, already been chosen for the Quidditch team, already adopted my attitude and made my opinions clear. I'm loyal to my best friend, Lily Evans. I could never insult her, or betray her trust. So, I get beaten. Sometimes, if he feels lazy, he'll use the Cruciatis Curse, but usually, he doesn't use his wand, because I can wandlessly block his magic, disarm him, and knock him out, and he's usually drunk, which is even easier.

He beats me in the basement. Thank goodness my siblings can't see it. They do, however, see the aftereffect.

When I was fifteen, Seth called a friend of his, Rabastan Lestrange.

He said it was time they "broke" me, so to say, crushed my spirits, made me like Mum. Thing is though, I've got too much of Dad in me, and I've never been one to lie down and take a beating, especially one I don't deserve.

Anyway, they dragged me down there, by my hair, and what did I see? A bed. With chains.

I knew what they were planning.

Seth made an excuse to go out. Probably for some slag.

He left me there with Lestrange, chained to this bed that was to be my doom. I had a shackle on my ankle.

I started crying. Then screaming. Beating on him, but it didn't faze him.

Right before he was going to, well, _do_ it, Sirius burst into the room. He was beyond furious. He threw the guy across the room, and beat the _daylights _out of him. He convinced him to tell Seth that he "completed the task" and told him that if he ever came back, well, you get it.

Sirius unchained me and gave me his shirt. Then, he carried me up to my room.

My mother was shocked. It seemed to snap her into reality. Then my hero left, dragging Lestrange out with him.

When Seth got home, my mother snapped. She screamed, pounded him with her fists, and raged. He pulled back his left fist and knocked her across the room, striking her left cheek with the back of his fist. She had been screaming that I could've gotten pregnant. He answered with four words.

_That was the point._  
_  
_You probably wonder why I haven't left. Sirius did last summer. I've tried; he comes to get me. The last time I tried, he told me that if I tried again, he'd start beating my siblings. I stopped trying.

I have a special deal with Dumbledore. Over holidays, the kids live with me at Hogwarts, or wherever I'm staying, but we always say it's Hogwarts.

My Mum was pregnant with Grace when Dad died. She never had a job, other than being our mother, and with no income, we were desperate. My Dad left us funds, but they're unreachable until each of us turns seventeen, respectively, of course. My birthday is August 29th; today is July 14th. I was born two months after Sirius. Our families actually got along. Well, our mothers did. They were roommates in school, so they used to have tea while Sirius and I played. Until we reached Hogwarts. My parents were proud of us, and sent us congratulatory notes. His parents sent him a Howler.

I plan to get custody of my siblings as soon as possible. Mum has never been strong, she can't even cast anything more than simple charms, and even _that_drains her energy now. She'll die soon. Horrible thought, right? Terribly morbid. It's true though. He'll beat her to death.

Last summer, when Sirius left, Regulus tried to move in on me. Seth welcomed him. I didn't. He tried to kiss me; I let my fist kiss his jaw. Complete with the satisfying snap. This angered Seth so much, that he called another friend of his; Fenrir Greyback. He dumped me there on a full moon. That's where the bite mark on my left hip came from. Good thing I'm an animagus. Well, a metamagus, actually, I can turn into anything I want. They're really rare, there hasn't been one in over a thousand years, and in older times, people thought it to be a curse, so they would forbid them to marry lest they breed. Which is why we're so rare. Being a metamagus, I have antibodies that destroy the venom, even in human form, whereas most animagi only have the antibodies in their animal form. When I was attacked, all I could turn into was a Phoenix and a white wolf, but that's beside the point. Anyway, the antibody is what permits us to run around with Remus every full moon.

"PHOENIX RAYNE!" I jumped when I heard my first name. I go by Rayne at school because when Sirius and I were four, he declared that I didn't look like someone named, "Phoenix" so he called me Rayne. I called him Siri. Admittedly though, my Marauder's name is Nyxie.

You may be wondering why I have such an odd name. Well I'll tell you. When my mum was eight months pregnant with me, she was bitten by a poisonous snake. Weird, I know. Anyway, they knew they could save her, but she was going to lose the baby. My mum was praying that her baby would be saved, praying for anything. A phoenix swooped in, and cried on the wound, saving her, and more importantly, me. Cliché, I know, but I never questioned my parents. Anyway, she named me Phoenix Rayne because of that story. The Phoenix tears saved me.

I heard footsteps start to clomp up the stairs and quickly stashed my sister with my brother, across the hall, giving them directions to hide and stay quiet, and not to come out. I would come for them later.

I sat on my bed, doing potions work, when Seth barged in. His clothes were disheveled, and his eyes bloodshot. He'd been drinking.

"What're you doing?" he slurred.

"Just some potions homework. Slughorn gave me some more advanced work to do." That was partially true; Slughorn _had_given me instructions for more advanced work. Advanced healing potions.

"Your dinner is downstairs, with Daisy." I told him.

Daisy is one of our house elves, my favorite. He looked at me, waiting for more. I didn't apologize, that only makes him angry.

"Chicken salad, linguini and parmesan, corn, and whatever else you choose." I told him.

"Tyler?"

Tyler is my stepbrother. Rather nasty. All he does is bully the first years and younger kids and ruin peoples' lives. He's in a group with Severus Snape and some other Slytherins. They're all in line to be Death Eaters, who are this guy named Voldemort's followers. Nut jobs all of them, if you ask me- or any other decent human being for that matter.

"He's out with Tina Parkinson."

Seth nodded.

"You all packed?"

"Yes. I finished this afternoon after I cleaned." I said.

We have house elves, but I still have chores. He thinks I'll feel like the house elves. He thinks I'll feel like scum, but I don't mind.

"Have you found a place for your brother and sister?"

Seth is using the house as head quarters this year. He thinks I don't know.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't bother telling me where, but are they pureblood?"

I nodded, hiding my disgust.

Will and Grace are living in the Potter mansion this school year.

James offered, and I gratefully accepted. Seth hasn't beaten me for two weeks. It's because he doesn't want anyone to know, though they do anyway, but I'm leaving tonight, and he stops when it's time to leave.

"Good."

He looked content with himself. I heard him go downstairs.

"Time to go." I said to Will and Grace.

Daisy is my house elf, and she appeared, levitating three trunks.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She teared up. Then she disapparated with a _pop!_and was back a minute later. I handed her Grace, and she held Will's hand. Grace is small, so it didn't bother her.

I told Mum I was leaving, and she just nodded absentmindedly. This was the last time I'd be here.

I went downstairs. I had to tell Seth I was leaving. When Daisy wasn't down there, I stood on the front doorstep.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I head Seth's voice boom.

"You just told me I could go." I stated firmly.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!"

GEE! INDECISIVE MUCH?!

"What the hell?!" I screamed at him.

"Get back inside, you little _whore!_ You're no better than your mother! Broken and crippled! Your pathetic excuse for a_ father RUINED _her_! _You're_ trash! Just like them!_"

"NO!" I screamed defiantly.

He looked like he was going to pop a vessel, and then his fist collided with my nose and cheek. I could feel my eye blackening. For a moment, I thought he was going to grab at me and drag me inside. I wasn't going to let that happen, so I took off running down the street. Though he didn't follow, probably because he was drunk and knew he had no chance of catching up. James's Quidditch Nazi practices were paying off. I was crying, and ran right into something hard. I was about to punch that person, but my nose caught the smell. I could never forget that smell. The smell of freshly cut grass, rain in the air, and the musky smell of a man's sweat, not overpowering and not unpleasant.

"Sirius." I breathed against his chest. I looked up at him, blood trickling steadily from my nose. I didn't care. He'd seen me worse. Like that one night, or the time Macnair knocked me from my broom and I fell a hundred until Sirius and James caught me.

"I told Daisy that I would come get you." he said into my hair.

Sirius and I are best friends. Nothing more, though we do act as each others' dates if we're too lazy to get off our arses and find a suitable date. We bicker like an old married couple, though we would never use that comparison anywhere but in our minds.

"Ready? Mrs. Potter can fix your nose, but I know a quick spell to stop the bleeding."

I nodded my consent and understanding, and he muttered the spell. I felt the blood stop.

Then, with a loud _crack_, my arms still wrapped around his torso, we disappeared. Each of us vowing silently to never come back to this place.

Standing in front of the Potter Manor, I saw, to my right, a girl, with fiery red hair, taking a swim at 10 P.M.

We entered the house.

A/N: What do you think? Pretty great, huh? Maybe not. I'd love to know what you think! There's more humor in the next chapter, and it's not as dark. Thanks!

Nyxie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cries of my name echoed through the room as I entered.

I heard, "Rayne!" from Will, I assume; "Mummy!" from little Grace, of course; "Nyxie!" from two of my best friends, James and Remus; and one call warmed my heart immensely. "Sweetheart! Welcome home!" was my greeting from Mrs. Potter, or as Sirius and I call her, Mummy P, the woman who adopted me as her own daughter when I was little. James and I have also known each other for a long time, seeing as my dad and his were in the same year and house at Hogwarts, and were best friends, causing mischief together, and earning detentions as well.

I was immediately engulfed in hugs, though I never felt Sirius's hand leave mine. My eyes welled at the kindness I was being shown. I had forgotten what it felt like to feel loved and wanted.

"Did he do that to you?!" James's outraged cry broke me from my reverie.

He looked apoplectic.

Grace ran up to me and lifted her short arms, hands grasping.

I picked her up, bending down and tucking one of her auburn curls behind her ears. She wrapped her legs around my waist and clasped her hands behind my neck, looking at me with her big violet eyes.

"Do you want a feel better kiss?" she asked me in her two-year-old voice. She'd been talking fluently since she was about 18 months old.

"Always." I told her.

It makes her feel better to kiss my "ouchies" as she calls them, so I let her. It makes her happy, because she wants to make me happy, and in a way it does, because when she's happy, I'm happy.

She gave me her best I'm-adorable-like-that smile, dimples flashing and teeth shining, and then kissed the tip of my nose.

Almost instantly, I felt a tingly warm feeling in my face and heard audible gasps.

"What? What happened?" I asked, instantly concerned.

"She-she, she just…" Remus trailed off, staring in awe.

"She healed your face." Sirius said bluntly, though I could still hear the wonder in his voice; I knew him too well not to.

"Amazing!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

"Did you do that baby girl?" I cooed at her.

She nodded in response, giving everyone a heart-stopping smile.

"How'd you do it, baby? Can you tell us?" I cooed at her again, still amazed at my sister, who I really thought of as my daughter.

She shrugged in response, saying, "I'm magic."

"Of course you are, bear." I murmured, kissing the tip of _her _nose.

She let out a peal of laughter that captivated all of us and hopped down from my arms, running to Sirius's waiting ones.

He lifted her into the air and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her giggle. She put a wet kiss on his cheek and let out another shriek of laughter as he spun her around, letting out his own bark-like laugh that suited him so well, beautiful grey eyes twinkling.

"Missus!"

A loud crash echoed through the room as my house elf came into view, beating herself.

"Daisy, stop!" I said sharply.

She stopped so suddenly that she looked like a statue, before wailing, "Missus said to Daisy to come back for Missus, but Mister Sirius said that he would! Daisy disobeyed! Daisy is a bad elf! Mister Nott hurt Missus because Daisy disobeyed!"

She resumed her previous activity of beating herself.

"Daisy! Stop punishing yourself!" I said, putting my hands on Daisy's shoulders and kneeling on the floor. She looked at me gratefully.

"You know that Sirius would have come for me anyway, and you know that you being there wouldn't have stopped Seth." She whimpered. I ignored her.

"I'm fine now. See? You're a wonderful elf, my favorite, and you're the last of the elves that my father had. I love you, and I don't want you to hurt yourself over something you couldn't have changed."

Daisy looked at me with wide eyes, and then sobbed into my shirt, clinging to me.

"Missus is so kind! Daisy does not deserve her! So much like her father, poor Master!"

"Daisy, I need you to help Mrs. Potter's elves, understand?"

She nodded, eyes still tearful, and snapped her fingers, disappearing.

I got up from my position on the floor and looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were watching with what looked like pride and approval. James and Remus were watching in awe and admiration, and Sirius was holding Grace on his left hip, muttering something about his house elf not being nearly that devoted and saying that he wanted a refund. Will sat by James and Remus's feet, an exact replica of my father.

Will had dark brown hair and green eyes. The same green color as mine, but a little different in shape. The color was a little darker than peridot, with swirls of gold and a dark blue ring around the outer edges of the iris. His dark hair was slightly wavy, not quite like Grace and my curls, but still wavy, and it was long enough to swing across his forehead.

Grace looked just like my mother. She had tight auburn ringlets to her mid-back, and deep purple eyes containing streaks of silver.

I sported loose barrel curls the same color as Grace's, and the green eyes of my father and Will. I stood at 5'10", and I only weighed 115 lbs, due to malnourishment. I had an athletic build, credited to James, a flat stomach credited to Quidditch, and nice curves, I can thank Mother Nature for that.

I walked across the room to Will. Kneeling in front of him, I asked, "What's wrong?" He looked up at me.

"I wish I could keep him from hurting you. I wish Dad were alive. I wish that Mum wasn't dead on the inside! I wish that I was young like Grace, and couldn't remember what it was like before…" his voice broke.

"No, you don't. You should be glad that you can remember; it reminds you that there is good out there, because you can remember." I wrapped my arms around him. "She's going to wish that she could remember too, you know."

"But it's not fair! I don't want to have to go back! What about when you graduate? You might be able to take Grace with you, but who wants a nine-year-old?"

"I do. And you won't have to go back." I insisted.

"Easy for you to say." he muttered darkly. "You're almost seventeen. You don't have to go."

"Neither do you." I insisted again. "I'm going to apply for custody when I graduate. Until then, you and Grace can live here. Mrs. Potter says she misses having children around, and Mr. Potter went to school with Daddy, they caused mischief together."

He looked hopeful, but then whispered frantically, "But don't you sometimes have to have someone, a guy, apply as the father figure with you?"

"Sometimes, but I doubt that will happen." I told him.

"If it does," Sirius interjected. "I'll apply as your father figure. I could never let your sister lose you two." He finished, gesturing to Will and then Grace, who was asleep in his arms.

"You don't have-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I want to."

The three simple words sounded so warm, I smiled just as warmly at him, then turned my attention to my brother.

"See? All taken care of."

"What if Mum dies?" he asked.

"Then it's even easier, though I hate to admit it. You automatically go to your eldest living direct blood relative, which is me." I said, pointing to myself with my thumbs.

Mum was an only child, and my dad's three other siblings and my grandparents were murdered by Voldemort about 10 years ago; though they didn't know that it was Voldemort then.

"Good." Will exhaled a breath of relief.

"I'll show you to your rooms. You must be exhausted." Mrs. Potter offered.

"Thanks, Mummy P."

She winked at me.

The Potter mansion was huge. Much bigger than the outside charms let on. They didn't let people see more than 3 floors from the outside, and it also didn't let enemies in.

The house was really 6 floors, held three master suites, 15 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms on the 2nd, 4th, and 6th, floors, 16 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms on the 3rd and 5th, (because of the suites) and still had room for game rooms, and other fun stuff. The first floor held the grand master suite, (for Mr. and Mrs. P.) two living rooms, a sunroom, a sitting room, the kitchen, a ball room, dining room, a less formal room they used for informal family dinners, and a huge screened porch, which had an excellent view of the large yard, which permitted full blown Quidditch games (The charms didn't let the bludgers out of the barriers) and had another porch/patio area with an in-ground pool, the limits to what people on the outside could see. The house also had a basement, and an attic. The house elves slept in small rooms on the first floor, which they had personally hidden from view.

I followed Mrs. Potter upstairs to the second floor. She showed me to my room, even though I knew where it was by now, which had "Rayne 'Nyxie'" engraved in loping letters into the wood. Mrs. Potter pretty much gave us free reign on the 2nd and 3rd floors.

"Grace has her own room available, if she wants it." Mrs. Potter said, pointing to the next door down. My room was the 3rd on the right. James's room was across the hall, one door on the left in between each door on the right. Will's room was across the hall and to the left. His door already had his name on it. Sirius was one door to the right of James's and Remus's was one more down in the same direction. Their doors each said, respectively, "James 'Prongs'", "Sirius 'Padfoot'", and "Remus 'Moony'". I knew that Peter's room was somewhere on this floor, but I forgot where. I'm not sure if his name is on it, he hardly ever comes over anymore. He's been acting strange lately.

"Rayne?" Mrs. Potter's voice brought me from my thoughts. Sirius was still holding Grace, and Will was looking at his room with interest.

"Oh, sorry. She'll want to stay with me, I expect. She has her whole life."

"Alright then, dear. I'll let you sleep. It's been a trying day." And with a kiss on my right cheek, she left us.

"I love that woman.' Sirius said.

I grinned. "Think she'd mind if I started calling her Mum?"

"Nahhh. I already do."

We shared a laugh.

"I can take her, if you'd like." I offered, gesturing to my sleeping sister in Sirius's arms.

"Nahh, it's all good." He replied. "Want to see your room?"

I sighed deeply, content. "Home."

Sirius grinned at me and opened my door. My walls were a soft gold color, accented with pale purple curtains. My name was on the wall in the same purple, spelled with wooden block letters. It started at the left up high, and sloped at a diagonal down to the right. The room was huge, with pale white carpet and the smell of vanilla and lavender drifting through the air. There was a mahogany wardrobe, as well as a walk in closet and my own bathroom. My eyes traveled to the king sized bed in front of me. It had four posts, and transparent lavender curtain/veils as well as an all too inviting gold comforter on the bed, with gold pillows, and one purple decorative pillow.

Sirius automatically went to get Grace's pajamas from her trunk, setting her on the bed; he pulled them out, and then paused. "I can do this while you change."

"Thanks, Siri." I pecked him on the cheek before going to the bathroom to change. I looked in the mirror. The person in front of me looked much thinner and malnourished. It was nothing Mrs. Potter's cooking couldn't fix. I went to brush through some of my tangles, but gave up and succumbed to the large and inviting shower to my left. (You turned right to get to the bathroom from the bedroom.) When did my hair become so lank and limp? Ugh.

After shaving, shampooing, conditioning, and washing, twice, I got out, brushed my hair and teeth, and changed into my plaid fuzzy purple and silver pajama bottoms and Sirius's shirt. Yeah, I know, it's kind of creepy, but it was the one that he gave me _that one night._Can you blame me? It was comforting, and smelled good. And in a house with little to know comfort that reeks of pureblood mania, you hold on to the little comfort that you have.

When I entered the room, Sirius was sitting cross-legged on my bed, holding Grace, who seemed to be clinging to him like a lifeline, clad in only his green pajama bottoms.

"Hey." he said. "Enjoy you're shower?"

I nodded, somewhat numbly.

He carefully maneuvered Grace so that she was lying on the bed, sucking her thumb, and stood.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms to me.

I didn't hesitate. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, hot tears coursing down my face. I breathed in his scent, marveling at how hard and muscular his body was, yet his arms so gentle and comforting as they stroked my arms and back.

I told him what Seth had done to me, and that I never wanted to go back, and then what occurred on the front doorstep.

"I know." he said.

I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.

"I saw." he explained. His face contorted to a look of rage and disgust, not at me, but at what my stepfather had done.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I don't want to lose them." I said. "Them" being Will and Grace.

"You won't. And you never have to go back."

"Thank you." I whispered into him.

He looked down at me, towering 8 inches over me, and started to lean down, I tilted my face up, and just as my eyelids started to flutter closed, Grace whimpered, and we quickly pulled away from each other. Grace started crying then, and Sirius strode over and picked her up. Her crying subsided, and she nuzzled her face into his neck, murmuring, "Daddy." Shock claimed his face for a moment, and then it changed to a broad grin, and finally his trademark smirk that I love so much, but would never tell him.

"You know, I like the way that sounds."

I laughed, a tinkling sound, yet dangerously contagious. Sometimes, I would even snort. You have to admit though; our kids would have the best laughs. Whoa, did I just say, "our kids"? What's wrong with me?

When we calmed down, Sirius stood.

"I'll let you sleep."

"No. Stay." I said.

He looked at me with- was that _hope_in his eyes?

"Well if you insist." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, pulling back the covers on the right side of the bed, my side.

"Shut up." I teased. "Besides, I don't think Gracie there would last long without you." I sniffed with mock disdain.

As soon as he climbed in on the left, Grace, who was sleeping in the middle, immediately latched on to Sirius again.

"You're right. I may have to stay forever."

"Well if you insist." I sniffed at him again, turning his words back at him.

He gave me a look, and it was so indescribably hilarious- a mixture of "I cannot believe you just did that", trying not to laugh, and "Uh bitch please"- and in his eyes, the twinkle from all the innuendos that he could make from that, that I couldn't resist; I grinned roguishly at him, and he waggled his eyebrows at me. I snorted, and he laughed, and we dissolved into laughter until we calmed ourselves- again.

He wrapped his arms around both Grace, and me, and we quickly fell asleep.

Around midnight that night, two boys peeked through the door. One, with amazingly and impossibly messy jet-black hair, round glasses, and hazel eyes, and the other with sandy blonde-brown hair and amber eyes.

The black-haired boy said to the sandy-haired, grinning, "Well Moony, I do believe you owe me 5 Galleons."

"Shut up, Prongs." The second boy said as he handed over the money, grinning despite himself.

They departed the room, inhabitants unaware of the intrusion at all, and checked on Will, who was sleeping soundly in his blue and silver room, before heading to bed themselves.

A/N: 2nd chapter is up! You like? J

So their rooms down the hall go:

(I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that, sorry if I did. Feel free to ask for any clarification on anything!)

Peter

Spare

Spare  
Spare  
Remus  
Lily (To Be)  
Sirius  
Grace/Spare  
James  
Rayne

Will

Spare

Spare

Spare  
Spare


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sirius's POV

Why does there always have to be so much damn light? I inwardly groaned as sunlight streamed insensitively into the room. Where are my dark curtains when I need them? I then realized that I was not, in fact, in my room, and that I was holding the most beautiful creature in all of existence in my arms. Which leads me to where I am now.

I'm lying here, holding my best friend. How can I be stupid enough to love her? I'll completely botch our friendship. She probably thought I was going to bite her face off last night, not even realizing that I was going to kiss her. She's been spending too much time with James; his naivety is rubbing off on her. How could she not know? Because she's too preoccupied with other things. I thought bitterly to myself. She doesn't have time to think about things like that. She trusts me, and I'm betraying that trust.

A shift in position on Rayne's part diverted my attention to her. One of the only times she ever looks at peace is when she's sleeping. Silky auburn hair, green eyes that look to be pools of peridot and jade, soft pale skin, yet tan and toned from Quidditch and our little outside escapades, lithe body… I'm holding an angel.

My best friend, team mate, pranking extraordinaire, (Well she couldn't be called a Marauder without that!) soul mate, the love of my life. I shook my head to clear it as thoughts of all the things I would like to do with the lovely body of the person I am holding invaded my mind.

I figured out my feelings last summer. I had always felt protective. Like a wild animal was trying to burst from my chest in a show of ferocity to scare off any suitors, but I thought it was just me being overprotective… as usual.

I started this revelation one night as I was talking to James…as usual. I had allowed him to talk about Evans, (as usual) and so he asked me about any new lady friends I'd had a good time with recently. (as usual) James is the only one who knows I'm actually a virgin. Likewise, I'm the only one who knows he is too. Remus, however, we've no clue. He gets really raunchy right before the full moon and we let him do whatever. Trying not to think about our innocent Moony getting kinky in a broom cupboard. Especially since he's been seeing a lot of my baby cousin, Tonks.

So anyway, I told James that I didn't have any new lady friends (not so usual) and then delved into my predicament with Nyxie. (definitely not usual) Needless, or maybe not so needlessly, as this is a rare occasion, good 'ol Prongs was speechless. Then shouted, "I KNEW IT!"

Yepp. That's Prongs for you. So then, I freak out, Moony calms me down, (as usual) then puts my life into perspective for me, (as usual) and, and usual, I ignore his advice to tell Rayne when the moment is right. Then Wormy muttered something about cheese in his sleep. (As usual)

So now here I am, thinking about how Rayne is no longer the little girl who boasted to me when we were thirteen and her boobs came in, then refused to let me touch them for proof, (I had to try didn't I?) and who bragged to James about catching the snitch faster, though she still sometimes does that, but more importantly, she's not the little girl who refused to shave her legs because I didn't, laughing hysterically when James claimed it was because I had nothing to shave, and even harder, if possible, when I yanked my trousers down to prove that I did have leg hair, which looked weird on my thirteen year old chicken legs, and didn't realize I could have pulled one of the pants legs up.

I still haven't lived that down.

Rayne is most definitely a woman. A very, very, beautiful woman who knows the meaning of loss, having lost both her father, through his death, and her mother, through her brokenness, in a very short period of time. Rayne is the one who named Grace. That's what her father had wanted to name her, and Seth was trying to name her something stupid that would rival Walburga. I kid you not, that is my mother's name.

So now you see my predicament. I don't know how to tell Rayne.

Remus teases James and I, saying that if he ever meets a girl with red hair and green eyes he's screwed. I can't help but think that pink hair and blue eyes is damn near close enough.

Evans and Mason don't know any more girls that fit the description (the red hair/green eyes combo) but Mason has been pretty chummy with Tonks. She's fifteen, plays beater on the Gryffie quidditch team with me, and she's damn close enough. She's a metamorphagus, too, so who the hell knows what color her hair and eyes really are? When she was a baby, though, she had brown hair and the famous Black family grey eyes. Though Bellatrix has electric blue eyes, and she's her aunt.

I once again focused on Rayne. Phoenix Rayne Mason. Her first animagus was a phoenix, of course, when she was 12. She then attempted to become a white wolf, which she did easily. By the time James and I had managed our one form at 13, she had five. She now, that I am aware of, can easily morph into a phoenix, wolf, horse, unicorn, (To follow through in saying that if James wasn't careful, she'd shove a horn up his arse, which she hasn't done yet) a Nereid, (Not a mermaid in the lake, an honest to Godric Nereid. Like from Greek mythology.) a dolphin, a dog (to tease me, I think) and a few others I'm not sure of. She also told me once that she is working on shifting part way and staying in between stages. She never ceases to amaze me.

I don't think Lily truly realizes how smart her bet friend is. If she did, she'd be given a run for her money.

I watched as Rayne stirred and quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I don't want her to think I'm stalking her in her sleep or something. I mean, come on, I'm not that one guy. What's his name? Oh yeah. Edward. The vampire that sparkles. No self-respecting vampire sparkles. Pshh. What a load of crap.

Rayne's POV

Sunlight is streaming gently through my windows. Grace's face is snuggled into my chest, (she insists on using me as a pillow) and my head is in the crook between Sirius's arm and his chest; his arms around me.

This must be what heaven feels like.

I look over at the clock on the bedside table to my right. The time is 11:00 in the morning.

"Mrs. Potter let us sleep in," I mused quietly to myself. The room is unusually quiet, but I can't figure out what's missing.

I glance over at Sirius. His ebony waves are falling carelessly over his face. They rest just above his muscular shoulders.

Godric. He's fucking perfect.

Wait a minute? Where did that come from? I shook my head, trying to clear the image of him naked.

Carefully, I gently placed a strand of his hair in my fingers. "You're probably going to cut it soon. I don't want you to." I said quietly, fingering his silky hair.  
His mouth was hanging gently open, and- in that very instant- I knew he was awake. Because, he made his mistake. A light snore passed from his parted lips. I realized what made the room feel empty. Sirius, though he denies it, snores. And his snores, well, sound like a bleeding chain saw from hell. On crack. Severely inebriated. And everything else you can do to yourself without dying.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Sirius winced as I stressed his middle name. His father's name. Yes, it's cruel of me, but I want him to think I'm mad! "How long have you been lying there, watching me like some sugar cookie bleeding joke of a vampire?!" I mock shouted at him, sitting up.

"Shush, love. You'll wake the children." he said, pulling me back to him and kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Damn boy knows me too well to think I was actually mad. I decided on another route.

"Do you want sleep, or are you really itching for a good snog and shag, Mr. Black?" I teased, giving my best McGonagall (Who we lovingly christened, Minnie) stare.

"Well I was going to sleep, but if you'd prefer otherwise…" he flipped me over so he was suspending me above him with his incredible arms, No, Nyxie! Stop! and puckered up, making kissy noises. I pushed his face away with my left hand,

I wonder what would happen if I were to kiss him. Probably kiss me back on principle alone. This is Sirius Black, after all.

"We should probably go downstairs, you know." I suggested when he set me down. "There's a little monster to feed." I motioned toward my daughter. I mean, sister. Awh screw it, I'll call her me daughter.

"Nahh." he replied, giving me a teasing look.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Is that how I ended up shirtless?" he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I lifted one eyebrow. "You want it back? Though I have to admit, I'm not wearing a bra."

"I noticed." he mock grumbled, then laughed. "No, keep it. It looks better on you. Besides, it probably smells like girl." he said with mock disgust.

It was my turn to laugh. "Actually, to keep from that horrifying situation, I charmed it. It still smells like you." I stuck my tongue out at him and he threatened to lick it. I dared him to and squealed and turned my face away from him, receiving a cheek covered in spit, which I wiped on his hair, and his look of triumph turned to one of horror as he shrieked about his hair. He's such a woman.

Grace opened her eyes and tugged on my sleeve. "Mummy. I'm hungry." She not so patiently informed me.

"Well then, we need to get some food into that tummy of yours; don't we, pumpkin?" Sirius asked her, and she nodded fervently. I rolled my eyes at Sirius's ability to make all women swoon, even my two year old sister/daughter.

Lily's POV

My mum just told me that Mrs. Potter phoned to invite me over. Apparently, Rayne arrived last night.

Maybe I'll go, but I might have to drag Marls or Alice over with me. Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, and Mary MacDonald are our roommates. Well, Mary used to be, but she switched places with Nymphadora Tonks and is now sleeping in the 5th year dorm. Okay. Whatever, Mary. Don't let us in. Not that we blame her, her parents were killed and her sister is a 5th year. Tonks was nice enough to switch with her. I don't think she really got on well with them anyway. I don't think she minded at all, Tonks, that is, because last year, she used to sneak out with the Marauders, (Rayne included) and they would throw little parties. Ha. As if you could call any of the Marauders' parties "little". They never do anything quietly.

I shuffled downstairs and grabbed some toast, then apparated back to my room to annoy Tuni. She hates it when I do that. I finished my toast and grabbed my bikini. It was green, emerald of course, to match my eyes, and it had blue swirls on the bottoms. Rayne had gotten us matching bikinis. Hers was more of a shamrock color, though, and had white and brown swirls on the bottoms instead of blue and white.  
I threw on a pair of shorts, an open button down top, grabbed a towel and extra clothes, threw everything into a bag that was charmed to stay small and light but held everything, and I mean everything and anything, and charmed my makeup to stay on. I was about to sprint to the Potters' when my mum called, "Lily Marie! Shoes!" Oops.

I quickly put on my black flip flops. They're made of this really cool black cloth and they're super comfy and have super thin straps. I then sprinted, as was the original plan, headlong to the Potters' and knocked the griffin knocker eagerly.

Potter answered the door, raising his eyebrows at my choice of apparel, but nothing could ruin my mood.

"Eager to see me, are we, Evans? You've already done half of my job." He said, gesturing to my bikini top and unbuttoned top.

"But, of course, Jamie." I cooed at him. "It's only natural that I would, seeing as we're already caught up. I figured you would be, though, your guard dog would've told you I was on my way and I knew you'd start stripping." I finished coolly, gesturing to his top, or rather lack thereof. He was clad only in his blue pajama bottoms.

He stared at me, shocked, until I heard his mother's voice calling, "James? Is that Lily? Well don't keep her standing there, invite her in!"

"Oh, right. Er, would you like to come in?" he asked me.

"I'd be delighted." I flashed him my sweetest smile and stepped into the house. House is an understatement. Mansion.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. I think he was trying to clear it. Then disappeared into the kitchen as Black came out.

"Morning." he said with a wink.

"Morning, Black. Is Rayne in there?" I asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. 'Spect she'll be out as soon as James mentions you're-"

"LIIIIILLLLLLYYYYY!"

"Guess he just did." Sirius said.

I didn't have time to respond, seeing as I was knocked to the ground by all 5' 11" of my best friend.

"Hello, love. Pleasant holiday?" I asked from our position on the floor. She was currently lying on my stomach, on her stomach.

"Better now that I'm here." she muttered darkly.

I nodded, understanding that we would talk later.

"Want to swim?" she asked eagerly.

"No. I'm only here in my bikini because I want to show off my rack to everyone here."

Potter's eyes went wide at this and Sirius snorted, saying something about Rayne rubbing off on me to Remus, who had entered when James came back.

"Lily, we've had this talk," Rayne said, mock scolding while Sirius picked her up from behind with one arm and helped me up with his other hand before setting her down. She wasn't even phased in the slightest and continued, lowering her voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's okay when we're together, but these public displays are not acceptable!"

"But, but," I whined loudly, "you have these, these, TRACKS OF LAND and I feel that I have to constantly flash my boobs around to keep up!"

Rayne laughed, Potter blushed, and Black snorted. Everyone laughed louder at James's crimson face.

"Mummy!" I heard from the kitchen. I assumed it was Rayne's sister, Grace, but did she call her Mummy?

"Hold on, Bear!" she called back. "I'll be right back." she said to me.

"I got it." Sirius said.

"No-"

"I got it." he repeated firmly.

"Thanks." she said.

In the kitchen, you could hear the squeals of laughter of a girl being thrown into the air and covered in kisses as Rayne gazed fondly at the kitchen door.

Potter handed me my water, running a hand through his hair. Again.

He has really changed. He's tanner, broader, taller, his face had lost the boyish characteristics and matured into something else.

He's gorgeous.

I suddenly felt insecure and pulled my open button down closed around me.

I glanced towards Rayne, where she was saying something to Black and he was snickering, then she took Grace and announced, "Nap time!"

Sirius invited Will to join us in swimming, but he politely declined, saying that he would rather explore.

We headed out to the pool.

James's POV

Lily Evans is at my house. Evans is at my house. Holy shit! What do I do? She's come over before, but she's never talked to me before! She's being… civil!

Maybe she likes me.

"She doesn't like you." Remus said to me.

"How the hell did you-"

"You were wearing your "Maybe-I-have-a-chance" face." He told me.

"Oh."

After four rounds of chicken, Rayne sitting on Lily and Sirius on James, and Remus refereeing while Mrs. Potter brought snacks, Rayne and Lily came out as the obvious winners, and Sirius was berating James for letting Lily win.

"Me?!" James said incredulously. "You were the one who fell over on your own just because Rayne untied her top and flashed you!"

Sirius adopted a dazed expression, then snapped, "Well have you seen her?! She's got these, these…" Sirius made a crude massaging type motion in front of his chest.

"Tracks of land?" Rayne offered.  
"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. Then, realizing his faux pas, blushed.

James pushed him into the pool. "He needed to cool off if you know what I mean."

Sirius sprang from the water and grabbed James, dragging him with him.

Lily snorted.

Then Rayne let loose a battle-cry worthy of the Lord of the Rings movies while standing on her chair while making crude hand gestures involving several pelvic thrusts before diving into the pool, flipping 3 times in the air (Like a jedi) and screaming "CANNON BALL!"

Thus sinking Atlantis.  
And drenching Lily.  
Who yelled at James.  
Who didn't defend himself and glanced at Sirius and Rayne.  
Who were making bets on how long it would be till James and Lily were snogging each other senseless.

And for a moment, everything stopped because Remus was eating the cookies.

And then World War III broke out.

Sirius and Rayne stole the cookies, claiming their mothers didn't care enough to make them for them and that they should have them because James could have them any day.  
"What about us?" Lily asked, gesturing to herself and Remus.

"Fine." Rayne said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Share!" Mrs. Potter called.

And all was peaceful in the kingdom until…

There was only one cookie left.

And then…

Sirius jumped on Remus, Rayne tackled James, and Lily rolled her eyes.

Grace came out and picked up the cookie.

Everything stopped.

Rayne was over one of James's legs and under another, clenching a fistful of his hair, sprawled across his chest.

Remus and Sirius were in very compromising positions, and quickly sprang apart, shuddering.

Grace walked over to Sirius.

Then slammed the cookie into his face, smudging and smearing it with both of her little hands.

"How'd she get out?" Lily asked. Everyone shrugged. (Well as best they could, given their positions)

"I'm magic!" she giggled, "g" pronounced "yeh".

"Kids! Time for lunch!" Mrs. Potter called.

Sirius scooped Grace onto his shoulders, his face covered in chocolate, her cookie smothered hands locked into his hair. Rayne quickly jumped onto Remus's back, and Lily glared at James, before saying, "Awh, what the hell? Why not?" And promptly leaping onto his back and racing to the chaos that was feeding starving teens and otherwise called lunch. And absolutely freaking delicious.

A/N: What do you think? Please review! It makes me so happy!  
I know that Twilight and LOTR aren't created yet, but whatever! It's my story and they make for interesting comedy.  
REEEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWW! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Diagon Alley

Rayne's POV

"Kids! Hurry up! Do you want to go out or not?" I heard Mrs. Potter call from downstairs.

"COMING!" we chorused.

La fecha de hoy es 14 de agosto.  
Mi nombre es Rayne. Sirius Black es una mujer disfrazada. El y James son amantes. Tengo un pinguino en mi pantelones. El pinguino es muy muy malo.

Just kidding! (About Sirius secretly being a woman. Though I'm convinced he and James are secretly lovers.)

I was serious about everything else.

Anyway, a few days ago, we got our Hogwarts letters. I thought it was a little early, but what the hell? Who cares? So the verdict was:  
James is Quidditch Captain. (No surprise there.)  
Lily is Head Girl. (See previous comment.)  
Remus is only a prefect. (Slight surprise there.)  
Alice is the other Gryffie prefect. (No surprise there either!)  
And here, the shocker comes into the picture.  
James is Head Boy. Oh yes, you heard me right. James-I'm-too-good-for-everyone-and-I'm-in-love-with-Lily-Evans-to-the-point-of-fucking-OBSESSION-and-Sirius-and-Remus-are-my-BFFs-and-I'm-so-cool-and-awesome-that-I-make-Evans-scream-and-I-mess-up-my-hair-as-a-nervous-twitch-giving-me-the-I'm-too-good-for-you-and-I'm-running-my-mand-through-my-hair-because-it-wasn't-messy-enough-already-so-I-have-the-I-just-got-off-my-broom-and-I'm-the-awesomest-guy-ever-James-Potter look. Yes. HIM.  
But the scariest part? Is that that isn't the most surprising!  
The most surprising thing was that dear Lils was cool with it. Sure, she was speechless for 7 minutes and 38.281728 seconds, but she was fine after that! No tantrums. And then, she congratulated him. I say she's finally seeing James for the nearly man he is.

Okay, fine. He's still somewhat of a deep-voiced man-boy.  
But, still! Sirius says someone gave 'ol Evans some "special" brownies. Ha. Ha.

Mrs. P walked by and waved her hand in my face. Instinctively, I jumped back from her.

"Sorry, dear." She apologized. "As I was saying, stay with Lily or Sirius. Don't talk to strange people. We meet at the ice-cream parlor at 3:30. That gives you three and a half hours to shop.

"Right. Sorry." I replied.

She kissed my cheek, pulling me into a hug. "I love you, dear."

"Love you too, Mum." I said, eyes tearing up.

"Right, well, let's go!"

Mrs. Potter directed her attention to the boys, who were huddled with their heads close. Never a good sign.

Those punks better not be planning something without me.

Sirius grabbed the stroller, taking Will's hand. I picked up Grace, wrapping my arm around Sirius's waist while making sure to give him the evil eye. At which he smirked.

With a crack! we left.

Sirius's POV

Rayne took Will and Grace to the bookstore with Evans, leaving me with James. We were going to Hogsmeade, and Remus was buying something from Zonkos for our cover. (Our excuse to go to Hogsmeade was pranking supplies.)

Remus had run into my cousin, Tonks, and they were currently shopping.  
Rayne would insert her perverted French man laugh here.  
I snorted to myself and James raised an eyebrow. I quickly waved my hand, dismissing it as nothing.

We were off for Rayne's present, for her birthday. Maybe I should have taken Evans, but James would do. Besides, it would have been suspicious. We quickly found the old jewelry store. It was quaint, with russet bricks on the outside and a homey shape. The walls were painted a teal-ish jade color. We browsed the incense filled store, but nothing caught my eye. As I turned to leave, I saw a unique dream catcher hanging under a window, the wind swaying it gently, as if beckoning me to look. Corny, I know.

The dream catcher was tan leather and mahogany wood, with raw jade and amethyst, as well as turquoise, scattered through the pattern, and hanging from the bottom in a glittering arrangement. Large tan and white feathers hung from the bottom. I immediately asked to see it, and the old lady quickly fetched it for me.

I blew off the dust, and there, clear as day, on the top where the width was wider, carved into the wood in an elegant scrawl, were the words, 'To Rayne, my beautiful daughter. May your dreams be filled with happiness without exception. Always, in life or death, your loving Dad. Happy 14th, Nyx.'

"Where did you get this?" I asked the shopkeeper slowly, looking up.

"A man came in and pawned it. He reeked of alcohol."

I nodded curtly, acknowledging this as true. Seth had taken it from Rayne years ago in an effort to rid what was left of her father from her life.

"Are you the owner?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, my best friend is."

At this, James looked up, making the connection. He had been engrossed in an emerald and diamond necklace on a slender gold chain.

"How much for it?" I asked.

"Take it. Free." she said serenely.

"How much did he charge you?"

"I paid him 300 galleons so that one day the owner might find it and take it."

"I'll give you what you paid for it, and interest, for your trouble." I put down my signature on a Gringotts slip and gave it to her, Prongs's eyes widening as I wrote it, and the lady's eyes as I gave it to her.

"Sirius-"  
I cut him off. "I just received a large sum of money from my recently deceased uncle, Alphard. It's nothing."

He nodded, dropping it.  
James bought the necklace he had been looking at while I looked at some Celtic wedding banns that were really cool, and when I saw the price of his necklace, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Iz pretty." he said in a voice that was unmistakably uncharacteristic and had me rolling with laughter.

We then left the shop, me chuckling and Prongs smirking.

Lily's POV

"Look at these!" Rayne giggled. "They're awful!"

She's looking in the muggle romance section.

"How thick can you be? Did Juliet not realize that Friar Laurence was a wizard and he had given her the Draught of Living Death? Oooh! What about this one?" she mused. "Are you afraid?" she read out loud. "No." she snorted. "Of course you are, stupid girl! Wait! He sparkles! No self-respecting vampire sparkles!" she guffawed.

"Rayne, hush! They're going to kick us out!"

Despite, I'm giggling myself, now.

"Do you have school books and extra quills?" I asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

She nodded, not looking up from her book and mocking it with a disgusted face.

"A lion can't love a lamb! He would eat her!" was her sudden outburst.

"That's the point." I said.

She put the book back, recoiling as if it was a snake. Which is saying something, she's terrified of them. Last time she saw one, she climbed up Sirius, one leg under his arm, around his waist, and the other over his shoulder, both hands covering his face in a groping fashion, her face in his neck, and incessant screams ripping through her body hysterically. She kept screaming until James got rid of it, and even then, she didn't release Sirius from her death grip for 20 minutes and couldn't be separated from him for the rest of the day. Needless to say, they skipped their classes and she slept in their dorm, which she does half the time anyway. They've all gotten quite good at expanding and duplicating charms. Even Peter.

So anyway, she has snake issues. I don't blame her though; I would too with her background. I have dirt issues, being a mudblood and all.

"Don't call yourself that." she said sharply.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You were wearing your 'I'm-worthless-because-I'm-muggleborn' face. Much like Jamie-poo has his 'Maybe-I-have-a-chance' face." she giggled.

We browsed a few minutes more until I spotted Rayne talking to the shopkeeper. She was trying to convince him to get rid of the book she was so horrified at because it was an 'inaccurate representation of the food chart' and some blabble like that.

"A LION CAN'T LOVE A LAMB. HE WOULD EAT HER!"

"Alright! Time to go!" I said, gathering the kids and dragging her out by her arm.

"UGH. WHAT A STUPID LAMB."

"Yes, yes, and such a sick, masochistic lion, too, right?" I mock snapped at her.

She looked at me, appalled. "You read it?!"

"I grew up muggle." I reminded her in a singsong voice.

"Doesn't matter. I'm appalled at you, Lilyflower." she grumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

Remus's POV  
James and Sirius went to get Rayne's gift. I already got her one. I suspect that they also went to the Quidditch supplies store. Nymphadora, or rather, Tonks, is rather fun to be around, so they can stay away as long as they want.

She has short-ish hot pink hair, large blue eyes, and a uniquely shaped face that fit her perfectly, the structured cheekbones of the Black family, and full lips. She's short by their standards, seeing as most of them are giants. Sirius is 6'6". She's 5'6", and very clumsy, but I find it endearing. She has Sirius's sense of humor. The time passed quickly. I didn't even realize that she was holding my my hand when we entered the 3 Broomsticks until we sat and had to untwine our fingers.

We talked blithely for what seemed like only minutes, but before we knew it, it was time to meet at the ice-cream parlor. I asked her if she would like to join us, but she politely declined, saying that her mother was expecting her. I insisted on walking her back, our arms linked. What kind of man would I be if I let her walk back on her own? I walked her back, thanked Andromeda for letting me borrow her daughter, and made to leave, until I heard Tonks call for me. I turned around, and barely had time to prepare before she hurtled herself into my arms, holding me in a tight hug. When she pulled away I grinned, and she leaned onto her tiptoes and kissed my cheek gently, before jogging back to her smiling mother. I whistled merrily all the way to the parlor, my fingers tracing the spot she kissed until I ran into Padfoot and Prongs and we walked back together.

A/N: You like? I'm so sorry it's short!  
Once again, only the plot and a few characters are mine. The rest belongs to JK and I am simply playing in her world. Twilight is Meyers, and I personally mean nothing against it, it just makes for interesting humor. Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare's. The snake incident really happened. To me. Yes, I'm that pathetic. ;)  
Review! They make me happy!  
I'm sorry it's so short!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rayne's POV

"So…bored…" I whined, letting my head fall onto my knee while sitting Indian style in James's room.

"We've already gone swimming." James said.

"We played quidditch." Remus added.

"We had a battle of the best 'Yo Momma' jokes.." Sirius chimed in.

"And pick up lines!" Lily interjected.

"We even played CANDY LAND." I moaned from my position on the floor.

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

There were murmurs of excitement all around the room.

Okay, fine. _Remus _and _I _looked at each other excitedly, James and Sirius squealed in anticipation- yes,_squealed _is the appropriate term- and Lily looked incredulous.

"Isn't that a child's game?"

This time, _we _looked incredulous.

"Oh, flower, I keep forgetting you've never played with us!" I said with a smirk. "Get the firewhiskey!" I called. "Remus- oh! You read my mind!" I exclaimed as he handed me the potions case.

I opened it and took out the veritiserum; careful not to expose the potion I'd been working on to help Remus during his transformations.

"Is that veritiserum?! And Firewhiskey?!"

Looks like Evans is going to have a panic attack- or a fully grown cow.

I was about to say something to her, but Sirius came in carrying two large crates of Firewhiskey and said, "Chill, Evs. It's not that bad. You'll have fun."

As he said this, her face lost some of the anxiety it held, but she still looked worried.

"Let the games begin!" Sirius called jovially, rubbing his palms together as we sat in the circle.

"Padfoot! Your turn! Truth or Dare?" I smirked as I asked. I know what he'll say.

"Dare. Make it dirty," he said confidently while sending a wink towards me.

I inwardly cackled.

"Did you just _cackle_?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Oh, maybe _not_ so inwardly.

"I dare you to," Pause here for dramatic effect. "Do 5 pushups over Evans!" I finished, pointing imperiously at her.

He shrugged and sauntered over to her. Pushing her down so she was lying on her back, he did his dare carefully so as not to touch her.

James's POV

Really, Nyxie? Why Lily? I'll get you for this.

"Truth or Dare Evans?" I heard Sirius call over to her.

"Oh, give me a dare." she responded nonchalantly.

"I dare you to… hmm.. ooh! 7 minutes in heaven with Potter!"

She looked at him quizzically, but nevertheless got up and led me over to the closet.

James's POV

"Rayne! Your turn!" Lily called.

"Dare!" she called back giddily.

"I dare you to…"

Everyone pretended not to pay attention, but we were all eavesdropping as Lily whispered in Nyxie's ear.

Rayne smirked as Lily told her her dare. Uh oh. That's the trademark Marauder smirk. They're up to something, and it's going to be good.

Still smirking, Rayne casually sauntered over to Sirius and pulled his arms behind his back. Holding them there, she placed a trail of- very seductive- kisses down his neck to his collar bone, starting behind his ear, gently bit the skin on his neck, and worked her way back up.

I snickered at Padfoot's pained expression. He looked like he was about to moan, and at the same time, scream in frustration and grab her, throw her up against the wall, and having his way with her right there. He's said so on many occasion.

Hearing my snicker, he glared at me, and then Remus, who was doing the same as I. I started making faces at him. Soundless moaning faces to be exact. And some other crude sexual gestures. I grinned evilly.

Rayne stopped and looked at Lily. "That all?" she asked in a tone that I know killed Sirius.

"Yepp." Lily replied.

Rayne sounded like it meant nothing to her at all. 2 years ago, this might have been partly true. Now, well, she may fool everyone else, but I know she's hurting as much as him. She can't fool me. I looked at Remus as he looked at me. We were wearing similar expressions. He shrugged.

3rd person POV

"Prongs! Your turn!" Remus called.

"Truth!" James called back, placing a drop of veritiserum on his tongue.

"How many people have you snogged in the last year?"

"Two."

"Is that all?" Rayne exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes."

"Damn, James! You need to get leid!"

"Rayne!" Lily scolded lightly.

"He does! Here! I'll help him out!" she said.

James leaned away cautiously as Rayne leaned in as if to kiss him. Then, right before she was about to, she pulled out a lei and plopped it around his neck, wearing her favorite half smile-smirk.

Lily and James looked relieved. Everyone else cracked up.

"Remus!" Lily called out. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your deepest darkest secret?"

The atmosphere was suddenly thick, suffocatingly so. Everyone tensed, waiting for the answer to come. James, Sirius, and Rayne looked at each other uneasily while Lily sat oblivious. Would he say it? Could he escape the question? Rayne looked on the verge of tears for her friend.

And then, they heard it, his answer.

"I'm in love with Tonks."

Setting: Rayne's birthday

Sirius's POV

Evans came in for the umpteenth time in the last thirty seconds, "Did you get the tables set up?"

"Yes, Lily. James, Remus, and I did."

"Okay. Remember: your color to wear is lavender."

"I know, and James is wearing green."

Her forehead creased as she took in this information. Shaking her head, she said, "No, Remus is green."

I forgot we didn't tell her. Oh well, better late than never.

"James is wearing green so Remus can wear blue and match Tonks." I quickly explained to her.

"Oh, alright. I guess it doesn't matter as long as you escort Rayne."

I nodded briefly at her.

"Well, I better go change and then double check the gardens."

"They're perfect, Evans." I said reassuringly.

She smiled faintly and left the room.

James tore off his cloak, breathing heavily.

"That was close!" he panted.

"What, worried Evans'll catch you in your knickers?" I snickered.

He sneered in response.

Rayne's party is today. Lily invited their friends Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett, along with Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend of 2 years.

Marlene kindly agreed to let Peter escort her. He's a great guy; he's just, well, _really weird._ And then when you get to know him, he's even _weirder!_ But he's got a great mind for pranks, and we love Wormtail.

The party shouldn't be huge. Just a few friends, the Potters are hosting, the Evans are coming over, we'll laugh, dance, do this weird muggle thing called Karaoke that Rayne apparently loves, open presents, and then eat cookies and cake, and pie.

Simple, right? WRONG!

Evans is going _way _overboard. She color coordinated _everything_! The garden is a masterpiece! (Though monsterpiece may be more appropriate with the state Lily's been in.)

Rayne will flip out a little at first, but once McKinnon slips her something it'll be a good time.

(Marlene has actually only done that once, and it was for her own good.)

"Padfoot mate, can you tie these things?"

I looked over at Wormtail and fought the urge to laugh. As a result, I snorted, and poor Peter blushed.

"Here, mate. I got it." James said, deftly tying the offending object, which happened to be a fuchsia bowtie. Yes, fuchsia. I made the mistake of calling it "pink" around Evans and I got lectured on the importance of knowing color shades for 30 minutes.

I snickered at James. "Prongs is turning into a lady!"

"Well how did you tie _your_ bowtie, Sirius?" he retorted.

I held up my wand, though everyone in the room knew I had tied it myself.

"Just wait, Prongs, soon you'll be an old broad who has nothing to do other than tie bowties and ties and knit socks!" I laughed.

"That's not fair! You know my mum makes me go to a lot of parties! In fact, you go too, so I _know_ she taught you how to tie ties and bowties!" he huffed.

"Relax, mate. I'm only joking." I held my hands up in surrender.

Lily came in then and said, "Come on, men; it's time to go!"

She had a kelly green dress- I told you I know my shades now! - that stopped at her mid to lower thigh and had a small slit on the left leg and thick spaghetti straps with matching green heels. Her hair was straight and she had light makeup on, only a little mascara and some silvery white green eye shadow along with pale pink lipstick. Her cheeks were naturally rosy. Not that I was looking, of course.

Tonks was wearing the same in blue though her eyes were sharper and her pink hair was spiked at the bottom. There you go, Tonks. Go for the punk look. Remus'll be all over that. Evil grin.

I imagined that McKinnon and Prewett would be in the same, but their colors of fuchsia and soft yellow.

Sure enough, Marlene came in with her obnoxious lipstick. We bicker, but she's cool. It's our way of getting to know each other. Kind of like a fucked up bonding experience. Alice shocked me though. Her brown hair was curled in waves and she had shocking red lipstick on. It worked though.

Pete went with Marlene and I headed off to get Rayne.

Knocking on the door, I called out to ask if I could come in. Hearing her consent, I opened the door. My jaw, literally, dropped. She was wearing a strapless lavender dress to her mid to upper thigh, with the same slit on the left leg. A small bow tied in the back, and the bust folded vertically to form a layered v-neck look, without actually being a v-neck.

An intricate pattern of glittering beads spread lightly across her bust, and her hair was in loose barrel curls falling gently down her back, half pinned up with an amethyst comb, and the other half flowing loosely.

She stood facing the mirror.

"I don't have a necklace to wear." she said softly, almost to herself, gently touching her neck.

"I brought you one." I said, holding my hand up so she could see the long, narrow, white box.

"You shouldn't have." she told me.

"It's your birthday." I reminded her.

"So I've been told." she replied wryly.

Nevertheless, she opened the box and gasped at the necklace inside.

On a delicate gold chain, a large amethyst in the shape of a teardrop hung with one diamond line as a perimeter, resting right against the amethyst as if one stone, looping around the amethyst and criss-crossing at the top before molding gently back into the metal.

"Thank you." she murmured as she moved the loose barrel curls so I could clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Anything." I told her, turning her so I could look into her eyes, which were extremely bright due to the silver and purple eye makeup.

She leaned onto her toes and kissed my cheek.

A bolt of electricity shot through my body. I assume she felt it too, for she had a dazed look on her face and her finger gently touched her lips.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering my arm.

She nodded and laced her fingers through mine.

Rayne's POV

"Lily!" I called. "You've outdone yourself!"

She grinned at me in response.

The Beatles were playing and the garden looked, well, _fucking awesome!_ Lilacs, pink roses, daffodils, forget-me-nots, orchids, callalilies, and all of the magical flowers that Mrs. P keeps in her garden weaved their way intricately through the garden. Purple tulle the color of amethysts was draped through the willowy green trees, creating a tunnel until you reached the tent, where a wonderful looking key-lime pie was placed, as well as a four-tiered cake matching the purple color theme, and every food you could ever want.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked me formally as the Weird Sisters came on.

"You may." I curtsied as he bowed and he immediately twirled me onto the dance floor.

Sirius is an _exceptional _dancer. When we were little, our mums took us to the same wizard dancing classes. As a result, Sirius plays guitar and drums, and I do point, as well as guitar and drums. (This just goes to show that Sirius does the opposite of what his parents tell him to do, and I do what he does to prove I can do it better.) He refused to dance until Mrs. Potter showed him how much fun it was again, and now we tango, salsa, ballroom, waltz, do ballet, and lots of other dances. Almost anything, really. We _love_ hip-hop. Right now we're doing a variation of a ballroom to a fast paced song.

I looked to my left and saw Tonks and Remus grinning as they danced. One of the _only _times she isn't clumsy is when she dances. James and Lily whirled past us on my right, laughing, and I meant to look for everyone else, but Sirius spoke.

"I hope you know that that necklace isn't the only thing I'm giving you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"I'll give it to you later." he said, winking.

I slapped his arm. "You know I hate it when you do that! Suspense is _not_ my friend!"

He laughed his bark-like laugh, which I think is completely appropriate, and spun me around so that my back was to him, his arms around my waist.

A slow song started playing and he spun me back around. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on my head.

"You're monopolizing the birthday girl!" Mr. Potter called. "Let me dance with my daughter!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You can dance with your mum!" he finished with a laugh.

"Gladly." Sirius laughed before walking off to Mum and twirling her extravagantly onto the dance floor.

"How you doing, sweetheart?" Mr. Potter asked me.

"Brilliantly!" I said enthusiastically. "I wish Daddy was here though, or that I at least had some small trinket he gave me, but Seth did a good job at getting rid of everything." I muttered.

"Cheer up, honey." he said consolingly. "At least now it's legal when you guys get into the Firewhiskey."

I laughed with him and hugged him closer.

"I love you, Uncle Harry."

"I love you too, Nyx. Your Dad is so proud of you, wherever he is."

"Time for presents!" Mrs. P called.

"PRESENTS!" Sirius and James squealed, -they have a habit of doing that- rushing to the presents table and bouncing in their seats with anticipation.

Mr. Potter and I walked back arm in arm.

"OY! You two! Back off my loot!" I called menacingly. (Well, what I _thought_ looked menacing)

They whimpered, 'We're _so_ scared!' in girlishly high voices.

They haven't realized I can use magic yet. (Legally) I flicked my fingers at them and instantly, their outfits changed to ours. ("Ours" being us girls)

"Hmph." I marched over to my gifts, ignoring their squeals of protest and indignation.

I got: new chaser gloves, a broom care kit, and new quidditch shoes from James, a book on Chaser plays from Remus, as well as my favorite honeydukes chocolates, Celtic knot, green amber, white gold rings, (One for each of us girls, from the girls)

pranking supplies from Peter, a pretty leather journal made of all recycled materials from Lily, a pretty pair of earrings from Lily's parents, and get this…

A NIMBUS FREAKING 1000 FROM MR. AND MRS. POTTER! EEEEEEP! Gryffies for the win!

"Sirius, did you give her your gift?" Tonks asked, and I touched my necklace in response.

All the women gushed over his thoughtfulness and the men congratulated Sirius. Like, the "Dude! You are so getting laid tonight!" congratulations.

"Rayne!" Will and Grace came bounding through the crowd with a box in Grace's hands, wearing a short sleeved baby pink dress, and Will had a matching bowtie of his own. I swear, even the men 'Awww'-ed. "You forgot _us_!"

"Oh, come sit with me, you two!" I pulled Grace onto my lap and snaked my arm around Will, pulling him to me.

I opened the box and my eyes started leaking. It was like a dam had broken and a river was flooding my eyes. Inside that box, were the wedding banns of my parents, as well as the watch my father had planned to give me for this birthday.

"Your father gave me that watch for safekeeping," Mr. Potter explained. "And your house elf managed to save those from being lost. It seemed only right that your family returned them to you."

I dabbed my eyes and hugged my brother and sister to me. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." they told me together.

After the party, everyone but Remus, Lily, and Peter went home, and Sirius led me up to my room to give me my last present.

"Here." he handed me my present once we were seated on my bed, the door closed.

"Will I cry?" I asked warily.

He shrugged. I took that to mean yes.

I slowly lifted the lid for the square box and lifted the tissue paper to reveal its contents.

For a moment, I was shocked, but not for long. My eyes quickly filled with tears and overflowed down my cheeks, leaving salty trails. I clutched Sirius, for I didn't even have words for what he had done. In that box was the last thing my father had ever given me. It was the dream catcher he made for my 14th birthday. I read the words carved into the wood in the looping handwriting that was so similar to my own, stroking them lightly. Something blue then caught my eye, and I lifted a blue piece pf paper from the leather. It said, "All my love, Sirius" in the familiar scrawl that I loved. I looked at Sirius, and knew that he meant _exactly_what was written there. He hung the dream catcher from my bed frame, and then turned back to me. "Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you so, so, so much, Sirius."

I don't know why, only that it felt so, completely, _right_, but I tilted my head, and lightly kissed his full lips. For the second time that day, an electric current flashed through my body, and I was suddenly craving more of him, a fierce desire that seemed untamable unless I had him, all of him _now._

I brought my lips to his again, this time hungrily, and I felt the same passion burning through his core.

My fingers locked into his ebony locks, pulling him on top of me, him being careful not to crush me, but I still couldn't get him close enough. A soft moan escaped my lips as he nibbled the skin on my neck. My flesh was in flames wherever he touched.

He suddenly pulled away from me. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" he muttered something about taking advantage of me. "you were upset- I just- I'm so, so sorry, Rayne." He left the room.

"But I'm not." I whispered.

And tears fell once again, but these were of a different emotion. A different emotion entirely.

A/N: Review! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

James's POV

"You what?!" I exclaimed as Sirius furiously paced the room.

I don't know what his deal is. Can he not see my excitement? This is good! Right?

"I kissed her!" he repeated, obviously frustrated.

"Well, why aren't you with her then?!" I asked incredulously.

I still don't know why he's mad.

"Because!" his pacing stopped at his sudden outburst.

"Sirius, mate, you _kissed _her! You didn't throttle her! Unless you did, and that's your business, but it's still kinky and kind of gross and I didn't have Rayne tagged as one of those girls..." Remus and Sirius's mutual glares stopped my babbling.

"Well," I started again, trying to reason. "did she respond?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"_Well?_" I pressed.

"_Yes_ she bleeding well responded!" he grumbled. "That's the problem!"

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

Scrutinizing Rayne's usual punching points, I stated, "She didn't punch you."

"Worse." his frantic pacing quickened.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"She _kissed me back._"

"Then why the _bleeding hell_ aren't you with her?! And why are you in this state?!" I demanded, looking to Remus, who was sitting quietly, and Peter, who looked as bewildered as I and maybe even moreso.

"She was upset. She'd been crying, and, and, I- ugh!- I'm so _stupid!_"

"What does it matter she was upset?" Peter asked bluntly.

I sighed loudly, completely exasperated at the situation.

Remus spoke up, "Sirius feels that he took advantage of her. I would advise you to talk to her and work this out before it's too late."

"I can't! She'd be pissed! I've ruined everything!" he moaned. "Someone distract me before I do something stupid!" he commanded. "Prongs! What happened between you and Evans during Truth or Dare?"

**Flashback**

"Nice space." Lily noted as she looked around Rayne's closet. "Oh _that's _where my blue dress went!"

I ran my hand through my hair before responding. "Yeah, all of them are pretty much like this. Dad's family went a little overboard. Though, it was originally intended for a bigger family."

"I can see that." she laughed. "So what do you usually do during these things?" she asked me, sitting against a wall.

"Dunno. We usually only have Rayne with us, and sometimes Tonks plays too, but more often than not, we don't have enough girls. I was surprised that Padfoot even did this, but at the same time, eh, not really. This is Sirius, after all."

"So Sirius only did this because I'm here." she said this as a statement instead of a question.

"Pretty much, yeah. He probably didn't want _someone_ in the room when he asks someone something or chooses Truth." I nudged her playfully.

"Does he do that? Choose Truth, I mean."

"You have to every now and then, otherwise people can only choose Dare and you never learn anything about them. He only chooses Truth when he has to, but there's almost nothing he's not already told me, so I'm not worried."

"I see. Oh, _there's _my green sweater! I swear, if Rayne borrows any more clothes and forgets to give them back, I'll be running around in my knickers!" she blushed at her comment, forgetting that I was the one to whom she was speaking.

"Sorry." she apologized. "What do you want to do?"

'Hold you in my arms and be with you forever' I thought. 'No, James! You can't say that!'

Instead, I shrugged.

"You really do live under a rock, don't you, Evans?" I smirked. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Why don't you just tell me?" she retorted and rolled her eyes.

"They snog, Evans. Among.. other.. things. Godric knows what Sirius or Rayne would do."

She snickered. "Especially together."

"Rayne is rubbing off on you." I teased, smirk changing to a grin.

She grinned back mischievously. "So do you _have_ to snog?"

"Nah, you don't. People usually do cause closets are generally smaller and they're typically inebriated."

30 seconds to go.

"I think we can go out now." I said.

"Okay."

I turned to open the door.

"Wait." she stopped me. "You're not so bad sometimes, you know, Potter." she smirked.

I laughed. "Neither are you."

She reached up and placed a warm kiss on my cheek. I swear, my entire face started glowing.

Opening the door, she looked over her shoulder and called, "Don't let that go to your head, Potter!" with a grin.

I followed her out, dazed, and ran my hand through my hair again.

**End Flashback**

"Nothing, really." I told him.

"Aw, mate. That sucks." Sirius said apologetically.

Lily's POV

"He _what?!_" I exclaimed.

"He _walked out!_ Just like that! a stuttered apology and _bam! _Gone! Well, you know what, Sirius?! I don't want your bleeding _apology!_ I want you to get you sodding arse in here, and snog the bleeding _hell_ out of me!" Rayne fumed.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" I suggested, trying to be reasonable.

"Because he bleeding _walked out!_ No, ran like a bloody _coward_ is more the like!"

"So tell him that he hurt your feelings by walking out!"

"Hurt my _feelings?!_ This is Sirius Black we're talking about, here! He doesn't care about my _feelings!"_

"He seemed to earlier." I persisted.

"That was _earlier!_ I need a distraction. What did you and James do during Truth or Dare?"

**Flashback**

"Nice space." I commented, taking in the area. "Oh _that's _where my blue dress went!"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, they're pretty much all like that. My dad's family went a little overboard. Though, it was originally intended for a bigger family."

"i can see that." I laughed. "So what do you usually do during these things?" I asked him, sitting down.

He sat down next to me. "Dunno. We usually only have Rayne with us, and sometimes Tonks plays too, but more often than not, we don't have enough girls. I was surprised that Padfoot even did this, but at the same time, eh, not really. This is Sirius, after all."

I tried to pay attention, but my gaze kept wandering back to his face. His jaw, his straight nose, his sparkling eyes, his soft lips as he talked.. Oh what I would love to do with those lips... Lily! No! Stop it!

"So Sirius only did this because I'm here." I said slowly, realizing that he had stopped talking.

I tuned him out again as he said something animatedly and ran his hand through his hair. I startled as he nudged me and racked my brain for the most relevant response.

"Does he do that? Choose Truth, I mean."

I half paid attention to what he said, but while I listened, I studied the shape of the muscles in his arm. He's seriously tan, and seriously toned. I may not appreciate Quidditch much, but Merlin do I appreciate what it did to James. I mean- Potter.

"You have to every now and then," he was saying. "otherwise people can only choose Dare and you never learn anything about them. He only chooses Truth when he has to, but there's almost nothing he's not already told me, so I'm not worried."

"I see. Oh, _there's _my green sweater! I swear, if Rayne borrows any more clothes and forgets to give them back, I'll be running around in my knickers!" My face flushed as my mouth ran away with me.

"Sorry." I apologized. "What do you want to do?"

He seemed distracted by something my question triggered and I bit back the urge to snicker.

He shrugged.

"Well what do you _usually_ do?" I pressed.

"You really do live under a rock, don't you, Evans?" he smirked. "Would you like me to show you?"

Resisting the urge to jump him, I chose to roll my eyes and retort, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"They snog, Evans. Among.. other.. things. Godric knows what Sirius or Rayne would do."

I snickered. "Especially together."

"Rayne is rubbing off on you." he teased, smirk changing to the lopsided grin that I love- I mean hate, yes, hate.

We bantered for a few minutes more.

Right as he was going to open the door, I stopped him.

"You're not so bad sometimes you know, Potter." I teased, taking his place at the door and turning around to face him. I realized too late just how close that would place us.

"Neither are you." he chuckled, taking a step closer.

Ignoring the desire to lock my hands in his hair and hold him captive, I instead reached up and kissed his cheek, my front brushing against his chest ever so slightly. A warm, tingling feeling touched my lips and fluttered through my stomach. Kind of like, fireworks. Wow. That's way too cliché. This needs to stop.

I opened the door and looked over my shoulder as I walked.

"Don't let that go to your head, Potter!" I called, smirking.

He ran his hand through his hair, dazed.

**End Flashback**

"Nothing, really." I lied. "Want to get some snacks? We can camp out here. Mrs. Potter said I could stay the night."

"Sure!" she agreed, enthused.

Remus's POV

'These people need to get their shit together.' I thought, shaking my head and resuming my book.

A/N: Review! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rayne's POV

It's been 3 days since it happened. Since Sirius kissed me. I've not heard a word from him. I let out a frustrated sigh as I stretched into my new yoga position. Lily's not due to be up for another hour for our routine daily 60 minutes of morning yoga, and I've a lot of pent up emotions. Thus, the downward facing dog position.

It was just a kiss right? Kisses are supposed to be good, right? Usually, yes. But when they run like bleeding cowards and completely avoid you for three days, that usually means they don't like you. Which absolutely breaks my heart. But I can never tell anyone that.

There are two possible reasons he ran. One, he likes me. Two, he doesn't.  
If he likes me, it's possible that he felt that he was using me. It's possible that he wanted me to be of my right mind when deciding things like that. But I was thinking clearly. And that crystal thought was: I. Want. Him. Now. He may not want to ruin our friendship. And he may not want to hurt me like he's hurt others. I seriously doubt all of this. If he doesn't like me, he ran because he doesn't want to hurt me or ruin our friendship. It is also reasonable to say that he kissed me back on principle alone. Sirius. Freaking. Orion. Black.  
Either way, he's a wanker. And a swine. And he needs to get in here to talk this out, but I know he won't, so I'm going to him. I briskly walked down the hall of the Potter mansion. Reaching the door, I knocked twice, and entered.

Sirius's POV

I have been in hell for three days. I cannot eat, sleep, or even think without seeing what could be. Rayne consumes my thoughts. She consumes me completely, leaving me, not Sirius Black, but simply Sirius, whose every desire is to satisfy every whim of Rayne's.

I want to go talk to her, but she probably hates me. I want to hold her in my arms and apologize for my heinous crimes endlessly. I want to kiss the fire out of her. I want her to be mine.

I heard two staccato knocks and the door open before I could respond. I didn't know what to say to her.

He looked at me, blankly.  
I stared at him back.

"What?" he asked simply.

"What?" I repeated his idiotic question. "You kissed me. Or well, I, ugh! We kissed!"

"So what?" he asked uninterestedly.

Those two words stung me more than two thousand could describe.

"So we should just forget about it then."

He shrugged. "That would probably be best."

No, that would not be best, you insufferable prat. Are you incapable of seeing how those words shred me? But that's what he wants, and I cannot force myself on him if he does not want me.

Sirius's POV

"That would probably be best."

My mind was screaming at my mouth to say that that would not be best. That things shouldn't- couldn't- go back to normal because there was simply no way I could possibly live without her. I need her like a fish needs water, yet how could I go against her wishes?  
I cannot. And so I must comply with what she thinks is best, because I obviously have a completely different idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rayne's POV

Commotion. Chaos. Hectic. Have to get to the station in time. Half naked man parade. Confusion. What the hell?

We're rushing to get out the door, because we have to drive, because flooing could be dangerous, because of The Noseless One. (Voldemort, just so you know.)

I heard Mrs. P shout something incoherent, and then a loud bang. I assume James knocked something over. Idiot.

I looked over at Lily, who had come over neat and organized and packed and was now asleep on my bed. (Insert evile smile. Yes, EVILE. That's how you phonetically say it my way. When I choose to say it like that.) I crept silently over to Lily. Softly taking her hand, I asked, "Lily? Is there something you need to tell me? Something you've been afraid to say to anyone?" You can get Lily to admit anything when she's asleep. It's like when someone is mostly senile, and then all the sudden they're lucid.

She mumbled incoherently, so I asked again. "Lily?"

"Potter is cute. He's all tan and warm and pretty and cute and funny and silly and he has nice arms."

I am a master translated at Lily sleep speak. It actually sounded like, "Pee es cu hesal tnwar prettan cu an foo an see a hiss niceerms."

I'm sure everyone can sense my prodigy-ness. A plan started to form in my head. To exact my revenge on Sirius, and putoutedness on Lily and James, I'm going to get them in trouble. And Remus will get thrown in. Guilty by association is still guilty.

"LILY. WAKE UP."

Lily jolted awake, a small shriek escaping her. I grinned at her disheveled appearance. "Hey there, sunshine!"

"Butt nugget." was all she said back.

Grace was asleep next to Lily. She had somehow stayed asleep through that, crazy child.

I sighed mournfully at the thought of missing 3 months of my siblings' lives. Yes, I was at school before, but I am the caretaker now, and they both grow so quickly.. I'll have to write at least once a week. Maybe twice. And I'll need pictures constantly. This is ridiculous. Why can't they just come with me? Ugh! I don't want to leave my babies behind!

"They'll be fine. You'll see them at Christmas, and you can apparate to see them on weekends." Lily said, reading my dismayed expression.

"Thanks, Lils. You always know what to say."

"Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Potter called up to us.

I silently picked up Grace as Lily looked around the room for anything we might've missed.

"Did we get everything?" I asked her.

"There's a spare piece of parchment on your nightstand, but you have plenty of that already. Let's go."

I stopped in my tracks. Quickly thinking of an excuse, I said, "I'm going to have Grace use the loo before we go. It's a good thing for her to get into the habit of doing."

Lily looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. "See you in the car." she said.

I did put Grace in the loo, but I also quickly grabbed the "parchment". The boys would have MURDERED me if I had forgotten the map.

"Mummy!" I heard from the bathroom.

"Coming, pumpkin!" I stuffed the map into my pocket and went to fetch Grace.

* * *

9 3/4

Lily's POV

"This is our last time getting on the train to Hogwarts as students starting a new year, you realize this, right?" Rayne asked me as we walked onto the platform.

I stopped walking, causing James to walk into my back. "Merlin, you're right. We'll never get to do this ourselves again." I sniffled at the thought.

"Oh no you don't ladies. No waterworks here." Sirius interrupted. "Think of something funny! Like Snape hanging upsidedown! No? Umm.. PUDDING. PINEAPPLE. PENIS. Oh yes, I knew you'd like that one, Rayne. Hmm. FORNICATION."

We burst out laughing. Sirius looked pleased with himself, but we were really laughing at the mothers steering their children away from him, as well as the weird looks he recieved.

The time came to board the train, and Rayne looked tearfully at Will and Grace. I watched as she hugged them tightly, and then Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter hugged and kissed all of them. I felt a little out of the loop, seeing as I had said goodbye to my parents earlier. I was surprised when James's mother pulled me into a hug and said goodbye to me as well.

"Write me if you need anything, dear, and keep my children in line." she finished with a wink, and then glancing at James, Sirius, Remus, Rayne, and Peter, who were all standing in a circle, Rayne still clutching her siblings fiercely.

The train let out a loud choo, letting us know that it was time to board, and Rayne finally passed Grace to Mrs. Potter, leaning back into Sirius and tearing up. He comforted her well, rubbing her arm and holding her close. I guess they made up.

"Come on guys, let's go to the compartment." James said, putting his arm over my shoulders. I surprised myself and him when I did not shrug him off, but instead snaked my own arm around his waist as well.

Once we were settled into our compartment, Marlene, Alice and Frank came by to say hello, and then James and I went to set up for the prefect meeting, reminding Alice and Remus to join us in ten minutes.

James and I walked to the head's compartment silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence, we were simply comfortable enough not to say anything.

He broke the silence when we were settled around the table at the couch like benches in the compartment. "I think we should start with who takes the first years where after dinner, and then rounds on the train, and then we'll decide what day of the week we each have patrol duty."

I looked at him, surprised, but pleased. I had been thinking similarly. "That sounds great."

He looked happy with himself.

I was surprised again when he took charge of the prefects meeting, deftly cutting to the chase and telling who has what. I barely said anything, and he cut what's usually an hour long meeting down to ten minutes.

"James, that was fantastic. Great job!" I praised him.

"Just did what felt right, Evans." he smiled at me.

* * *

Rayne's POV

"Again!" Sirius demanded. This was our 8th round of exploding snap.

"Sirius!" I whined.

My savior stepped through the doorway at that moment. "JAMES! Why don't you play with Sirius?"

"I don't know if I'm really feeling up to it right now-"

I gave him my, "You-do as-I-say-right-now-or-I-will-staple-you- damn-penis-to-your-forehead" look.

"Actually, why not? Let's play, Sirius."

I think he sensed the imminent threat on his genetalia.

We played games and talked for the rest of the journey, stocking up on junk food from the trolley whenever it came by and we had a need or a hankering.

Lily anounced, "We're almost there. We should change."

Of course, she had already done so, but I had a trick up my sleeve. She did NOT, in fact, beat us at the changing race. We'd been changed since before we left.

I waved my hand in a swiping manor, almost like I was grabbing something away, and our muggle outfits were changed into our school robes.

"How did you do that?" Lily demanded.

"Glamour charm. We've been doing that since third year." I smirked.

"I can't believe I never thought of that."

"Firs' years, o'er here!"

We walked past Hagrid, waving as we did, and waited for the carriages.

"How do they get the carriages to pull themselves?" James asked curiously.

"What are you talking about? They don't. Thestrals pull them." I answered him. I thought he knew that.

"Thestrals? You've got to be kidding me."

"Yes, James, thestrals. Ask Sirius or Remus."

"I thought you could only see them if you've seen death."

"Duh, James, my dad." I was surprised at him. "Remus saw his mum. She was with him when he was bitten. She didn't make it. I don't know about Sirius though." I looked at Sirius questioningly. "Why can you see them?"

" I saw my Mother dearest have a house elf beheaded when I was thirteen."

Eww. Gross.

"So you're seriously telling me that black winged horses have been pulling us and I never knew? I wish I could see them!"

"No you don't." Sirius, Remus, and I said in unison.

"Hopefully you'll never have to, James." I said seriously.

Our carriage pulled up and we chatted happily to the castle.

The sorting hat seemed to take foever, but that might have been because we were waiting for the moment to strike. It wouldn't be the opening feast without the opening prank.

Confetti exploded into the air, and the letters, "With pride,The Marauders". This was our cue from Sirius. A loud explosion happened next and the air filled with dark smoke, but James and I had charmed our eyes to be immune. While everyone else was coughing and sputtering, we went off to switch goblets with some of our most favorite people, Slytherins.

When our task was done, we quickly went back to our seats and removed the charm from our eyes, coughing and sputtering. We had to make our cover look real. We didn't even let Remus prepare. As the smoke cleared, we waited. Chatter continued. Conversations restarted. And then, bang. Everyone, in every house, was now covered in Gryffindor colors. The words appeared in the air, "Gryffindor, because what else is there?" and Sirius was suddenly back with us, quick as that.

"Potter, Black, Mason, Lupin, Pettigrew! My off-" McGonagall started to call us, but it seemed Dumbledore going to let us off the hook. I was a little disappointed, actually, it wasn't as great as the boys said it would be, but that's what happens when you let them plan pranks by themselves. Dorks. Where would they be without me?

Dumbledore gave his closing speech, and we went to the Gryffindor Common room, exhausted, and fell asleep quickly.

A/N: I don't really like this one much, it was actually supposed to be with Chapter 7, but something weird happened on my computer and they ended up seperate, Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please! It makes me so happy!

-Nyxie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Rayne's POV

I hate Monday Mornings. There's the typical "It's Monday" attitude, the grogginess, and the slothy, "first day of classes and we have to start with _double potions _with the _Slytherins!_" dread.

We haven't gotten our timetables yet, but I know that we'll have potions. I have a sinking feeling. Call me a seer if you want, but don't compare me to that old wench of a divinations teacher. What a fake.

I trudged downstairs where Lily was reading in the common room and walked up to the boys' dormitories like I owned the place. I practically live up there anyway, at least around full moons and party nights. Not caring if they were decent or not, I opened the door and without knocking.

Sirius's, James's and Peter's sections of the room were already in different states of disarray, but Remus's was neat, completely unpacked, and organized. It even looked like the crazy child had dusted!

Other than the chaos of strewn clothes, the room was peaceful, the kind of peaceful silence that only occurs when they're sleeping.

I padded across the room to Remus. Before I even got to him, he opened his eyes, smiled, stretched, and sat up saying, "Good morning."

Knowing that he had smelled and heard me due to his enhanced werewolf senses, I just smiled back without questioning him as he silently went to wake Peter as I tackled the task of waking James and Sirius.

"James," I whispered. "Wake up."

I shook him a few times, but to no avail. "James." I tried again. "You have to wake up now! The Death Eaters are attacking!" Nothing.

Irritated now, I decided to be mean. "JAMES! Voldemort is here and he's letting Snape keep Lily as a concubine!"

At this, he bolted awake, and I rolled my eyes as his eyes snapped open and he grabbed his wand from the night stand, ready for action.

When he realized nothing was going on, he looked at me in confusion before his eyes narrowed. I smirked at his irritation. At this, he pointed his wand at my face "menacingly".

"Put your wand away." I snapped.

"Which one?" smirked Sirius from his bed, leaning on his elbow, shirtless. I guessed Remus had woken him up judging by his sopping hair. He threw me a lopsided grin and a wink. My heart melted to my toes. Not that I would ever admit that. Not to anyone. Except maybe my teddy bear that Grace now uses.

"It's not my fault!" James whined, blushing. "Blood pools overnight!"

"Hush and get ready." I giggled. "I want food."

"Where's Lily?" James asked me.

"Downstairs. She might've gone to the library for a book though. I can't remember."

James grinned. "She does that."

I was puzzled by the informality of his words and the intimacy of his voice, but instead of questioning him, I went to my room to get dressed while they did the same.

I threw on my navy khakis that I stole from James and charmed to fit me- Marlene is a-ma-zing at all spells dealing with clothes, design of any kind, and anything dealing with Home Ec- partnered with my white button-down top. I loosely tied my tie around my neck, the knot resting just below the third button of my top- the first one that was done- and went back downstairs where the boys were waiting after putting an anti-frizz/control spell on my loose red barrel curls.

"Hurry up; I'm hungry!" I heard Sirius whine.

"I could go back and put makeup on, you know."

"You don't wear makeup because if you did the rest of the girls in this school would stop trying and jump into the Black Lake in the dead of winter. Besides, you look fantastic without it. It's not like you need it anyway. Now hurry uppp!"

I slowed my pace just to irk him.

"Ra-aayne!" he whined again. I slowed even more.

Fed up, I watched as he stomped over to the bottom of the staircase.

I froze. "Don't you dare. Don't even think about it."

He held his foot aloft perilously close to the bottom step of the girls' stairs.

"Sirius-" I started warningly, but it was too late.

I shrieked as his foot came down on the bottom step and my own feet shot out from under me. The stairs sunk into a slide and I slid unceremoniously to the bottom, where Sirius was smirking triumphantly above me.

"I hate you." I groaned, ignoring the giggling, smirking, and smiling spectators at the bottom, and top, of the stairs and around the common room.

He let out his bark-like laugh and scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder and racing to the portrait.

"Si-i-i-ri-u-us!" I screamed, my voice breaking as he ran. He only laughed in response. Git.

I craned my neck and saw Lily yelling but laughing at James, in the same predicament as me. Tonks was also being carried in the same fashion by Remus, but both were laughing as she morphed herself into strange things in a vain effort to free herself. Peter was trailing behind a bit, but kept up for the most part, surprisingly enough.

Reaching the Great Hall, the boys continued their sprinting frenzy until they reached Marlene and Alice and dropped us "gracefully" into our seats.

"Oof!" I coughed, rubbing my bum tenderly. We laughed as we noticed McGonagall's murderous glare and saw Dumbledore chuckle.

"Food!" Sirius cried gleefully.

We quickly piled our plates with delicious Hogwarts food to inhale.

I heard a collective groan come from Sirius and James, who were next to and across from me, respectively. I waited for what I knew would come.

James started, "Double potions-"

"With the Slytherins!" Sirius added.

"First thing in the morning!" They finished together, groaning again as they let their heads drop to the table.

Ugh. I knew it. Bloody fantastic.

Lily's POV

"This year, you will be divided into pairs!" Slughorn announced jovially. "Oh no, Mr. Nott, not by yourselves, by me." Several students groaned. "Now, now, Mr. Snape." He said as Snape threw a look of disdain at the "unworthy" people in his class. "This is advanced potions- NEWT level!- you are going to have to push yourselves to succeed! Of course I know you'll excel." His jolly eyes landed on me and I smiled cheekily at him.

"Without further delay, Mr. Snape and Miss Evans-" _No, no, no, no, no! SHIT._ "Potter and Miss Mason," _Lucky prats._ "Black and Mr. Nott," _Oh, poor Sirius._ "Mr. Lupin and Miss Prewett, Mr. Longbottom and McKinnon," I didn't get to hear the rest of the pairings as a voice disrupted me.

"Evans. Your bags are in my seat." Severus said coolly.

"Actually, I was saving this seat for someone worthwhile." I retorted, though I moved my bags to the floor next to my seat.

"Lily," he started, his voice softer. "I am, so so-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Snape." I snapped, turning back to the lesson.

"Today we will be brewing Amortentia." Slughorn announced happily. "Can anyone tell me about this dandy little potion? Ah, yes, Miss Evans."

"Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It creates a powerful infatuation or obsession in the consumer of the potion. Amortentia has a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in spirals characteristic to only love potion. It has a different aroma for everyone, reminding someone of the smells or person they find most alluring, even if they are unaware or don't acknowledge their fondness for the object of their affections. However, Amortentia does not create love, nor will drinking the potion extensively ever create love. It can only instill false feelings of affection in the person who drinks it."

"I think 30 points to Gryffindor for that outstanding explanation!" Slughorn beamed.

James, Sirius, and Rayne cheered. I sent James a wink and a grin and he blew me a kiss. I playfully rolled my eyes and turned back to my desk before James saw my blush, noticing Snape's scowl.

"Well then, the instructions are on the board! Hop to it!"

"You just had to show off, didn't you." sneered Snape. "You probably found that in one of your precious books, didn't you? Well what else can you expect from a mudblood? It's not like your kind could _ever_ have the brain capacity for these things."

I willed away the tears and prayed that no one heard me let him talk to me like that. Especially not James, who was sitting at the table behind us.

"I'll get the ingredients." I muttered stiffly, shoving away from the table and heading to the supply closet.

"Are you alright Lily?" I heard a warm voice ask.

I turned around and saw James, "Can we talk about it later? I would love to talk to _someone_ and usually I'd go to Rayne, but she'd probably do something stupid. Maybe we could go somewhere during our free period?"

"That sounds great, Lily. Just know that I'll always be there for you. Whether you need to rant or laugh, it doesn't matter, I'll always protect you."

Doing the only rational thing I could, I launched myself into his arms as two tears leaked out of my eyes. I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. I recognized his warm hand on my lower back and his other hand stroking my hair as I drew comfort from such a simple act. I held onto him for a moment more before pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"Thank you, James. I really needed that."

"Anytime, flower." he smiled back at me, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I squeezed his hand back gratefully before grabbing my ingredients and walking back to my desk. Just before I reached my desk, Sirius passed me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Hey Lil, don't let him get to you. He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks Sirius." I flashed him a grin.

"What took you so long?" Snape said nastily. "Snogging Potter in the cupboard?"

"Only every second of every minute of my free time every day." I smirked at him.

He muttered something nasty that I chose to ignore and started preparing ingredients. I checked the cauldron temperature and began by adding four petals of the belladonna flour, crushed, along with the snake fangs, also crushed, and set aside the dried nettles and horned slugs. The horned slugs were to be stewed later, just after the porcupine quills were added. I stirred the potion, four times clockwise, and added three counter clockwise, an unconventional instruction unwritten, but very effective nevertheless.

"What are you _doing?!_" Snape demanded.

"Stirring." I said obviously.

"You're not meant to stir counter clockwise!"

"So? They also don't mention that adding a sprig of peppermint to The Elixir to Induce Euphoria counters the excessive singing and nose-tweaking side-effects. They don't mention that crushing the Sopophorous bean with the flat side of silver dagger releases the juice better than cutting it and they _also _don't mention that adding one clockwise stir after seven counter-clockwise stirs helps to obtain the clear colour faster in the Draught of Living Death. They _may_ mention that a bezoar works as an antidote to most poisons if you shove it down someone's throat."

He scowled and wrote something in his book. Probably an insult to me or my apparently "impossible" intelligence due to my blood status.

"I'm saving your grade, you git." I rolled my eyes.

I heard Sirius, Rayne, and James laugh as Remus chuckled, and I couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" he interrogated me as I added the rose thorns and dried nettles.

"Nothing." I replied, still grinning. "Add the frozen Ashwinder egg and crush the moonstone. The egg needs to go in before the moonstone with the horned slugs. And don't forget to raise the temperature almost to a boil to stew the slugs, but it has to cool before the egg goes in. Oh, and the porcupine quills go with the egg, and the peppermint sprig goes last with the crushed moonstone."

"I know, I know." he said sourly. I heard James snicker.

"Oh, and just for good measure, after you boil the slugs and are stirring six times counter-clockwise, add one counter-clockwise stir between each interval. You'll do that three times."

He scowled at me but did as I asked.

10 minutes later Slughorn called for everyone to wrap up their potions.

"Black! Where is your partner?"

"Well, sir, she's sitting next to me."

"I assigned you to Mr. Nott, not to Miss Mason."

"I can't work with him. He keeps going on about blood purity. Can I have a new one?" he asked sweetly.

"Mr. Black, if you partner with Miss Mason, who will partner with Mr. Potter?"

"I'll partner with James, sir."

"What's your reasoning Miss Evans?" Though he did look hopeful.

"I don't think I can work with someone whose regular vocabulary includes the word "mudblood". I replied coolly, glaring at Snape.

His eyes widened and his frown deepened, but he nodded and said, "Very well, at the next class. Mr. Snape and Mr. Nott, you will be partners. Also, hang back at the end of class. I'd like a word."

"Thanks, professor." I grinned at him.

He nodded and smiled at me, his usual jolly twinkle back. "Time's up! Bring me a vial of your potions!"

I quickly gathered a vial of _my_ potion, which had turned the perfect shade of a glimmering, pale pink with the characteristic purplish mother of pearl sheen to it. Pink steam was rising in swirls. I noticed Rayne was doing the same, hers looking almost exactly the same as mine.

"We have our winners!" Slughorn announced, belly shaking with laughter.

"Miss Mason, Miss Evans, and your partners are excused from the 3.5 foot essay on both the dangers and uses of Amortentia due in 2 weeks!"

"Professor Slughorn! I helped Rayne too!" Sirius complained. "And technically I'm her partner now too!"

"Very well, Mr. Black, you're excused also. Class dismissed!"

Rayne's POV

"Argh! SIRIUS!" I screamed. Again.

He only laughed as he adjusted me from my position on his shoulder and broke into a run.

"To Transfiguration!" James cried, carrying Lily in the same fashion as Sirius was carrying me.

"Where's Remus?" I wondered aloud.

"Carrying Peter." Sirius laughed.

Sure enough, Remus was carrying Peter over his shoulder, arms bulging under the weight of his friend.

"DAMN!" I yelled. "Remus got _buff!_"

I directed a cat call towards him and Sirius and James wolf whistled. Remus winked at me.

We arrived at our destination, ignoring the murderous glare from 'Ol Minnie, and sat down in the back. I was on the right of Lily, Sirius to my right and James to his. Remus sat next to Peter on Sirius's right.

"Okay, Lils, what color hair do you want?" I asked with a smirk.

"Are you sure you understand human transfiguration?" she asked nervously.

"I'm a metamorphagus and you know what else." I gave her a pointed look. "I think I can manage." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I know, but are you _sure_?"

I shot her another look and waved my hand at James and Sirius, not bothering with my wand, who instantly morphed into girl versions of themselves, sporting school skirts and half unbuttoned shirts, showing of their now curvy figures.

"Very good, Miss Mason! Now, can you reverse the charm?" I heard McGonagall ask.

I flicked my fingers lazily, still not bothering with a wand and casting it nonverbally. They silently changed back.

"Hey! I didn't even get to look at my boobs!" Sirius complained.

"Excellent, Miss Mason! 30 points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall called to us.

When Transfiguration ended, everyone but me was set with a 12 inch essay on the dangers and uses of human transfiguration.

I looked to Lily and asked, "What do we have next?"

"Ancient Runes." she replied as she gathered her things.

"Yes! I love that class!" I grinned.

"What class do _you _have next?" I asked Sirius.

"Muggle Studies." he replied cheekily.

"We want to learn how to blend in with muggles." James added.

"Okay, find us for our free period, alright?"

"How will they find us if we don't set up a meeting place?" Lily asked me quietly as we walked away.

"It's James and Sirius, do you really need to ask?"

She shrugged uncertainly, still looking bemused.

James's POV

"This should be interesting." Padfoot said as he leaned back in his chair lazily and propped his feet up.

"If you say so, but I think I'm finally understanding ekletircy and phellytones."

"Yeah!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Johnson called.

No one called back except for a few girls in the front.

"This year, we are going to do a project that has never been done at Hogwarts before. It will last two weeks of this semester, and you will have partners. Now, pair yourselves up."

Everyone immediately rearranged themselves into boy girl pairs. Unfortunately for Sirius and I, who had fallen asleep, no girls were left, so we are now partners for this assignment. Just so you know, Sirius is_definitely _the woman in this relationship.

"Excellent! Now, for this project, you will be assigned 'children' if you will, that you will have to care for for two weeks. Your children will be assigned to you by character traits. Therefore, it is accurate to presume that your baby will really look like _your_ baby. We will be using a spell for this, just a simple charm that will show you an image of your potential child. Now, you must wave your wand like so, and say 'origo misceo'.

I turned to Sirius. "You're better at charms than I am."

"Fine. He grumbled. "But you're doing the next Transfiguration spell."

"Deal."

Rayne's POV

"I can't believe he had a pop quiz after only one lesson that we learned _today_!" I rolled my eyes at the thought of our Ancient Runes class.

"At least _you_ aced it." Lily said worriedly. "I'm _positive _I mixed the 'peace' rune up, which would change the translation from a treaty of peace to an outright declaration of war! Oh I'm _sure_ I failed!" she wailed.

"Failed what?" James asked as he and Sirius seemingly came out of nowhere. He wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"My Ancient Runes quiz!" Lily wailed again. "Wait, where did you two come from?"

I was waiting for Lily to throw James's arm off of her, yet she seemed to snuggle closer to him.

"Ask us no questions-" James began.

"And we'll tell you no lies." Sirius finished playfully.

Lily and I grinned, though I knew perfectly well where they had come from and how they had found us.

"So, Lily, do you have this period free?" James asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she smiled warmly at him. "See you later, Rayne, Black."

With that, she wrapped her arm around his middle and they walked off. I quirked a single eyebrow at Sirius. He shrugged.

"Can we find somewhere to talk?" he asked nervously.

"I don't see why not. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway." Yeah, to tell you that I want you. _Now._

Sirius led me to our tree by the lake. You know, the one the Marauders _always _sit under. Yeah, that one.

"So, Rayne," he began as we sat down.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you since this summer. This, thing, since we kissed, pretending it didn't happen, being _friends_," he said the word with obvious disdain. "It's not working."

My heart skipped a beat. I can't be losing him altogether. I just can't.

"Yeah." I said uneasily, willing away the tears and preparing for the words to come. Words that would ultimately tear my heart out of my chest, rip it to pieces, and stomp on it while laughing at my pain and drinking a cup of coffee while smoking a cigarette. "What do you suggest?" My throat had a lump in it. I tried to swallow it but I know he heard the constriction in my throat through my voice.

"I can't be friends with you. We can't be friends." he said calmly.

I couldn't take it anymore. My throat was tight; I squeezed my eyes shut as tears flooded them. This pain shouldn't be humanly possible. I can't lose Sirius. Not _my_ Sirius. Not the Sirius that I grew up with, played in diapers with, took my first steps with, said my first word with, learned to ride a broom with… I can't possibly lose him. I would survive, but I wouldn't know how to live. I love this man. As more than a friend. To lose him would be to lose myself. I let out a strangled noise that I hoped he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he noticed right away.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Concern shone in his eyes and colored his voice.

My eyes shot open. "'Baby'?" I questioned weakly.

He nodded.

"What are you saying?" I asked sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Only that I can't be friends with you because, well, I have to be more. I _need _you to be mine. I can't be _just_friends; it's agonizing." His grey eyes stared sincerely into mine, filled with so much care, yet so much pain, searching for an answer.

"Oh thank Merlin." I sighed with relief, running my hand through my long auburn curls. "I can't live without you, Sirius."

His eyes widened for a moment before he pulled me quickly towards him, our lips crashing together as my hands wound their way into his hair and his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled me even closer to him, every bit of my body pressed against the hard lines of his. I let out a soft moan as he squeezed me tight and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart just long enough for him to say, "Brilliant" his eyes shining with emotion, before I snatched his lips with mine again and we resumed our previous activity with even more vigor and passion than before.

Lily's POV

"And _then_, he called me a mudblood!" I ranted to James. "The exact thing he's been apologizing for, he does it again! I suppose he's right though. I _am _a mudblood." I finished viciously.

"Lily." James said seriously. "I do not _ever_ want to hear you call yourself that again. Never. You are precious to so many people. Being a muggleborn doesn't make you less intelligent, or give you a disadvantage at casting spells. It gives you a greater incentive to work harder to succeed, and to get everything out of a world you knew nothing about for 11 years. You're _brilliant_, Lily. You are the _only _person that I have _ever _seen come even _remotely_ close to disarming Rayne. That's saying something. That bird has been doing wandless, nonverbal, controlled magic by the age of 12. She mastered the elements by 10. All of them. And you nearly disarmed her. You shook her up. No one has ever gotten that close to beating her before. You are so, so brilliant; the most caring, nurturing, amazing, beautiful, _incredible_ girl I have _ever_had the privilege of meeting, and damn anyone who tries to tell you otherwise because of your heritage. I heard what you told Snape in potions today. You totally showed him up. You know what, Lil? If anyone else gives you a problem, you let me know. No, I won't do anything against the rules, but it's my job as Head Boy to discourage behavior like Snape displayed today."

"When did you become so insightful?"

"I've always been this way, you've just never been able to see that because my fatheaded ego likes to rear its ugly head whenever you come into the picture."

"You should have let me see this side of you sooner." I told him seriously.

"Well, the past is the past. I was a git. I still am a git; I've just learned to dim that side some. Shall we head back to the common room?"

"Sure." I replied, smiling at him.

He grinned back at me. Not a smirk, but a real heartfelt smile that made my heart melt to my toes.

We reached our common room, my arm still linked casually around his. He said the password to our portrait- the entrance to the Heads' rooms- and we sat lazily on the couch. I slid my hand down his arm and slipped it into his warm hand. He squeezed it and smiled at me again.

"So.. what do you call _this_?" he questioned me.

"A couch." I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "No, what do you call, _us_?"

"Homosapiens." I replied cheekily.

He chuckled, but shook his head in exasperation, running his hand through his hair in a way that I used to find infuriating, but now found endearing and… cute?

"No, I mean… Ugh, _Lily_. Not what I meant."

"Let's not call it anything yet, after all, I've spent the last 6 years strongly disliking you, James."

"Fair enough." he grinned.

I snuggled deeper into his side, under his arm and leaned my head on his chest. He rested his cheek on top of my head and I soon dozed off in a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, beautiful. You're more precious to me than you even know." I thought I heard James murmur in my ear, but it might have been my tired brain imagining things. I'd like to think it was really him though.

A/N: And there it is! Good? Bad? Dreadful? Review! They make me happy! There is a magical box at the bottom of your screen perfect for leaving me feedback or ideas.

Love, Nyxie


End file.
